My Daily Life With a Saiyan Warrior
by dragontank1414
Summary: After his battle with Goku Broly crashes on Earth, where doctors find him and nurse him back to health. The Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program decides that he could be integrated into normal society, with the proper host family. Merida seems to be just the girl for the job, but could her caring nature wear down the stubbornness of the Legendary Super Saiyan? I profit nothing
1. My Daily Life With a Saiyan Warrior

**Chapter one: My Life With a Saiyan Warrior**

Merida finishing washing her one plate as she hears the sound of construction in the background. It's been three days since the construction workers showed up and started modifying her house. Apparently, she was expecting a new houseguest, who was part of the Cultural Exchange Program. Her coordinator, Smith, said that he still needed a few days before he would be ready for societal integration. This made Merida nervous.

You see, her experiences with men were few, varied, but all ended about the same. But, that wasn't a factor here. After all, they would be living together, they didn't need to nessicarily like each other. Though she hoped he would be nice; having a reliable guy friend around the house to do all the heavy lifting and more difficult tasks would actually be a great change from her solo living arrangement.

The doorbell rings and Merida dries off her hands, tying up her long black hair. She peeks at herself in the kitchen backdoor, her reflection barely visible on the full glass door. She straightens her pink and white striped blouse, brushing off her blue skirt that reached her knees. She adjusts her C cup bra and then sighs "Alright, you can do this. Just be nice, show him around. Remember, if you don't get along with him, Smith is number 3 on speed dial. And don't let him see your plush collection."

She gives her reflection a reassuring smile and walks to the door, opening it slowly. She squeeks with surprise when she sees not just Smith, but the hulking man behind Smith. He was a good 6 and a half feet tall at least. He looked completely human, with black spiky hair that fell around every side of his head, black eyes and a pointy jaw. He did not wear a shirt, but he had a red sash around his waist, white pants and white boots. He had a large bracelet on each wrist, ankle and a necklace around his neck.

Merida purses her lips and Smith smiles "Merida, I'm glad you were willing to accomidate Broly here. He's pretty quiet, you guys should get along well." Merida swallows and nods "Of course. Anything I should know?" Smith nods and steps inside. Broly hangs just outside the front door and Smith turns to him "Come in, come in." Broly follows Smith inside and stands in a corner. Smith holds out the books she was carrying to Merida "Here, these books will cue you in on the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program. One is a journal, denoting some of Broly's habits and some insight into his species."

Merida sets down the first book and a small slip of paper slides out and falls to the floor. Merida picks it up and Smith goes wide eyed "It's vital you read that!" Merida is slightly taken aback, so she turns it over. On it was written the words 'Never say the words Carrot or Kakarot aloud, ever!' Merida raises an eyebrow and Smith narrows her eyes "One hundred percent serious."

Merida gasps "Just what kind of mess you got me into?!" Smith sits on the couch "Broly, could you wait outside a second?" Broly shrugs "Whatever." Smith waits until he steps out and closes the door before she continues "Look, our friend Broly here is a special case. He was found wounded and dying. Doctors nursed him back to health and then figured out he was unique. He's also mentally unstable."

Merida pales, sitting by Smith "What the hell?!" Smith puts a hand on her hand to comfort her "But... we have worked hard with him, to help him fight his mental instability, and now we want him to start interacting with other people. At this stage, we want to work on developing his social skills. We think that it will be benificial for his mental health. And for your safety, I'm going to have one of my best operatives staying here to watch over you. Though this shouldn't be nessicary. He's actually passive and easy to get along with. Provided you don't accidentally trigger him. Also, if he ever says that word, the taboo word, or his hair turns gold, get as far away as possible. Then call me once you are on a plane to Antartica or somewhere similarly far."

Smith stands "By the way, he eats close to twenty two thousand calories per meal, and enjoys three meals a day, four on a hard day of training. Thus why we made your kitchen so long. I'll see about getting you a private chef, but don't expect some Iron Chef or some super fancy cook. Government funding is barely enough to pay me well, there is no way I would be able to justify paying for a fifty k a year chef." Merida nods a little "So... I'm safe, right?"

Smith gives her a thumbs up "Zombina is going to take care of you. And I won't be leaving her here all the time. Tionishia will take shifts with her. Tion is actually able to compete with him in the strength department. Zombina can't really feel pain, so if he goes crazy she can at least keep him busy while you run for it. Though that shouldn't be nessicary. Have a good one!" Smith walks outside and Broly walks back in. Zombina walks through the door behind him and she plops down on the couch next to Merida "Sup? I'm Zombina. Where is your T.V remote? I'm missing the Dawn of the Dead rerun. Hey, you get Starz, right?" Merida holds the remote out to Zombina "Here... and yeah."

She stands, not taking her eyes off Broly. The fur sash around his waist shifted and she realzed it wasn't a sash, but rather a monkey tail. She smiles warmly "Follow me, let me show you to your room." Broly nods and remains expressionless as she gives him a full tour of the house. His expression brightens when he sees the impressive workout room they made for him, complete with weights that Merida recalls took the combined effort of two grown men to carry around. She looks up at him "I bet you are going to be in here alot?"

Broly nods "I will be in here alot. It is a good setup." She smiles "But be sure not to drop the weights. They are remarkably heavy." Broly nods "Noted." Merida couldn't imagine Broly's physique getting any bigger, since his upper half could easily make any man jealous and make any woman swoon. Merida blushes, then steels herself. Not this woman!

Broly narrows his eyes "Are you alright?" She tilts her head "Why do you ask?" Broly shrugs "We have been standing here for about 2 minutes in silence and you have yet to show me to my room." Had she really been picturing Broly in her head for a whole two minutes? Was she that lost in thought?! Merida stammers and then giggles nervously "Of course! Right this way!" She shows him to his room, with a king sized reinforced bed, a dresser, full length mirror and his private full bathroom.

Broly walks in the room and looks around "This will be where I rest? Does the door lock from the inside?" Merida checks the door handle "That it does." He nods "Very well. This will do. I do not plan on staying very long." Merida frowns "According to the Interspecies Cultural..." He growls "No. I know the law says I cannot leave this house without you. But I don't care about laws. I have one purpose in life. To get stronger. And kill my rival from birth." The viens in his head begin to pulse and he clenches his teeth. Merida takes a step back in fear, which makes him smile "I wouldn't waste an ounce of energy killing you. In fact."

He takes a step closer to her (which one step for him is quite a bit when you consider his size) "If you cut your hair short... you may pass as a suitable mate. Even for a human." This made Merida blush fiercely, then she growls in frustration and stomps on Broly's foot. Broly seems to be surprised more than hurt "I actually felt that. I must be more out of shape than I thought." He grunts "I'm not trying to make friends. I just need to continue to act like a weakling, and soon I will be strong enough to do as I please again."

She clenches her fists "I get the feeling living with you is going to be a pain in the ass." Zombina pokes her head in the door "Is everyone getting along here?" Merida clenches her teeth, turning to Zombina "Peachy!" She smirks "If he ever gets too noisey, he's actually easy as hell to take down." Broly takes a step towards Zombina, growling "What in the hell is that supposed to mean? Do you intend to fight me?"

Zombina giggles "A fight? That wouldn't end well for me, now would it? Unless..." She reaches for his tail and Broly grabs her wrist. She tries to reach with her other hand and he grabs it swiftly. Zombina growls from the effort "Spoilsport!" Broly snarls at her "Do not even try to touch my tail!" Merida snatches his tail, squeezing it and he releases Zombina, dropping to his knees and grunting from the pain "No! Release my tail!" Merida squeezes it harder, making Broly go wide eyed "Only if you promise to behave yourself! You are a guest in my house, I will not tolerate your aggressive behavior."

Broly looks back at her "You know nothing of us Saiyans. We do not take orders. We do not heel like pet dogs." Merida lets go of his tail "I wasn't trying to treat you like a dog. I'm sorry. I just... don't want any violence. Or talk of killing anyone. You are here to learn to live amongst humans. And you can live a normal life. You don't have to dedicate your life to some revenge plot." Broly narrows his eyes "I wouldn't expect a human to understand a Saiyan. We are warriors by nature. Violence is in our DNA."

Merida folds her arms "That's not true! They say the same things about humans, but loads of people are capable of great acts of kindness. I'll show you that somewhere, deep down inside you Broly, there is a part of you that wants a normal life!" Broly smirks and stands "Trying to convince me, or convince yourself?" Zombina sighs "Hey, since all that is over, I could really use something to eat!" Broly frowns "I suppose, in light of the fact that I require you to make my meals, I could abide by your orders."

Merida huffs indignately "I'm not your Master, you are your own person. But... I just want peace and quiet, okay?" He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath "Very well. While I wait for my meal, I will take a shower." Merida nods "Alright. Anything in particular you like Broly?" He shrugs "I like meat. I eat just about anything, but I prefer plenty of meat, pasta or rice as well." He tilts his head a little "Do you have books?"

Merida smiles "You like to read?" Broly smirks "I despise reading. But Smith told me at the medical facility that knowledge is power. She insists that growing smarter could improve my abilities. So if these books could make me smarter, it could make me better at even fighting." Zombina giggles and snorts "Knowledge is power?! Smith can be so corny!" Broly frowns "I do not understand..." Merida smiles "No, what she means is that... well actually, she does have a point. If you do grow smarter, you could learn how to adapt and strategize. So she's not wrong."

Broly stands a little straighter "But that can come later. First, my shower. I hope the shower is large enough to accomidate." He walks into his bathroom and Zombina licks her lips "Almost makes my heart want to beat. Once you get past the whole 'big angry jerk' personality flaw of course." Zombina lets out a sudden and loud erotic moan that makes Merida jump "Hey, none of that either! Go watch your movie rerun thing... I need to start cooking!" Zombina walks out of the room as Merida waves her off.

Merida was busy in the kitchen cooking her ass off. Twenty two thousand calories is a tall order! On her recipe book stand she has the journal, depicting the many traits and nuances that were observed from Broly since he recovered. Mostly, she didn't learn much that he didn't already make blatanly obvious. Obsessed with growing stronger, dislike of humans, stubborn and rude additude. She also learned he suffers from night terrors, his physical strength, speed and reflexes were far beyond a normal humans abilities, and he had the ability to use something called chi.

She dries off her hands, reading this paragraph carefully. Apparently, he could manafest his chi, or mortal energy, into an energy based projectile, as well as fly and improve his physical abilities even further. As she read further in, she learned that his jewelry was more than just jewelry; they had stumbled across a specific energy signature that could supress his chi. But even without it, he was far too strong for one person to handle, and he was also bulletproof. She essencially has a tank living in her house. Merida gasps in surprise as the smoke alarm in the house goes off. She opens the oven and is distraught to see that while she was lost in thought, her bread burned.

Merida pulls the pan out of the oven and places it on the counter, and when she goes to turn back around Broly is standing in the dining room, which divided the living room and kitchen. Broly was still dripping wet from his shower, and was standing there in all his naked glory. Merida blushes so darkly, she even feels like she may get a nosebleed if any more blood rushes to her head. Her ears, cheeks, hell her whole face was on fire. Zombina turns and looks at Broly, laughing obnoxiously.

Broly turns in her direction "What do you find funny?" Merida sighs in exasperation "Broly, why are you naked?" He folds his arms "There are no towels in my bathroom. And I have yet to figure out what I use to clean my body, other than the water. I do not have much of anything in there." Merida sighs "You... can't just walk around my house naked!" Broly narrows his eyes "I hate that you can decide whenever you want, that you don't like something. How am I to know these things?! Make me a damn list!"

Merida waves her hands in front of her "Okay okay, just... there are towels in my bathroom. Its the second door down on the right. And while you are in there, I have a bottle of stuff called body wash. Sorry, it's strawberry scented. I'll get you something more manly tomorrow." Broly glares at her "You would have me smell like a fruit? Why would you yourself want to smell like a fruit? That would make you easy to track." Merida sighs "Well good, at least I know you can always find me because I smell like a berry. Oh and by the way, how come it took you 20 minutes to realize all this?!"

Broly looks away "I was appreciating the sensation of a hot shower, if you must know!" Merida waves him off "Then go back to enjoying it, and let me finish cooking." He nods "Very well." He walks off and Merida sighs "This is going to be an adjustment." Zombina giggles "I bet they had to make the shower pretty big to accomidate him!" Merida wipes the trickle of blood from her nose and goes back to working on making dinner.

Merida was unable to sleep. This was partly due to the horror she witnessed, watching Broly quickly turn a buffet of food into scraps faster than she could lift a fork. This was also due to Broly's occasional outbursts from his room. Merida pushes herself out of bed, yawning before walking to Broly's bedroom in her red satin PJs. She goes to turn the handle, frustrated to find it locked. She could hear heavy breathing on the other side of the door.

"Broly. Are you okay?" He seems to even out his breathing, then yells back "I'm fine. Leave me alone!" Merida presses her hand to the door "It's just... you were yelling an awful lot. Maybe I can-" Broly opens the door and Merida stumbles into him. Instinctively Broly catches her and her face presses against the lower part of his chest. She looks up at him and he glares down at her "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Merida frowns "I wasn't saying that you couldn't. But it never hurts to ask for help. Sometimes... sometimes you can't do it alone. Sometimes, you need that push in the right direction from someone else to get on the right track. Every once in a while, getting help from someone else can help you reach new heights you couldn't achieve on your own."

Broly steps back from her, turning away "Anything that I cannot achieve on my own is not worth achieving." Merida sighs "I'm going back to bed. Try to get some sleep." Broly nods solemnly, laying back down on the bed. Merida closes the door behind her then lets out a deep sigh "How do I reach you? Your bulletproof skin isn't the only armor that no one can break through."


	2. My Daily Life With My Saiyan Crush

**Chapter 2: My Life With My Saiyan Crush**

Merida was tired when she woke up in the morning, but she could smell the scent of coffee in the air and nothing was a better wake up call than good ol coffee. Merida makes her way to the kitchen, but on her way she passes by the weightlifting room. Broly was reading a book while doing one armed pullups. Merida could not help but admire the way his tone muscles tensed as he did each pull up. She shakes the thought out of her head, walking into the kitchen where she sees Smith enjoying a cup of coffee.

Merida goes to make herself a cup, and finds that Smith made a full pot but there was only one cup left. She stares at Smith in shock "You drank 9 cups of coffee by yourself?!" Smith yawns "I did? Oh I hadn't noticed. Just so busy being underpaid and overworked, my body is on autopilot at this point." She yawns again "So, anyway, how's Broly?"

Merida shrugs "It'll be an adjustment living with him, but I know under all that stubbornness he's actually a good person. That book wasn't joking about night terrors. He kept me up most the night." She drinks a big gulp of coffee "But... I'll keep working with him." Smith smiles "Great. So, you work?" Merida frowns "You have my file... didn't you read it?" Smith shrugs "Do I look like I have time to read files?"

Merida frowns "Hmm, good point. No, I don't work. Currently. I'm living off inheritance. Lost my job 2 months back. I also make money on the side, buying and selling at auctions and flea markets, you know, buying stuff and peddling for a profit. I'm looking for work though. Batch degree in fine arts doesn't exactly get you far. Dad was right when he said it would be a waste of money."

Smith yawns "That almost put me to sleep." Merida sighs "Were you expecting doctor, or lawyer, or some extravigant job? Na, nothing fancy. I've worked retail and I've been a waitress. I'm far from special." Smith smirks "Fair enough. Alright, when do you plan on taking him out there into the big bad world?"  
Merida purses her lips "Hmm. Today most likely. He needs more clothes, and personal care products. I need some personal items as well, and then I will see about hitting up the market for food." Smith snaps "Food. That reminds me. I have good news. I found a chef to live here and help with the cooking, and the best part is we don't have to pay her." Merida smirks "How so? Exchange program?" Smith nods "Yep, I found a Limia who is apparently a stellar cook."

Merida smiles "Speaking of food, I better start breakfast." Smith smiles "Great, I could go for some breakfast." Merida throws her an apron "Then start cooking." Smith throws it back "On second thought, I have paperwork to tend to." She darts out the door and Zombina walks in the kitchen "Hey, before you start cookin, I need a hand. I slept on my arm weird." She holds up her dismembered arm and Merida gasps, taking a step back "Mind holding it for me long enough to sew it back on?" Merida reaches out with a shaky hand and Zombina giggles "Oh my god your face is priceless..."

After a rather quiet and hearty breakfast, Zombina stands and stretches. Her phone rings and she stiffens, pulling it out and she frowns "Welp, duty calls. Later!" She rushes out the door. Broly stands "I'll resume my workout." Merida stands "Actually, I was hoping you would take a quick shower, and then go with me to do some shopping. You need clothes."

Broly frowns "What? What is wrong with what I have?" Merida folds her arms "You can't always wear the same clothes. They have to be washed eventually. And there is nothing wrong with mixing it up every now and then." He frowns "Fine." She smiles "And, we might as well have some fun, explore a little." Broly sighs "I want time for my training though." Merida waves absentmindedly as she starts gathering up the dishes "Yeah yeah. You will have time for your training big guy."

After convincing Broly to settle on a few tank tops, loose fitting jeans and a pair of cargo pants, the two walk down the street side by side. Broly's tail twitches as they approach a large group, and they wade through the crowd. Broly grabs her arm, not wanting to be seperated from her. Merida stops outside a music store "Hey, lets stop in here." Broly shrugs "That's fine. You are leading."

Merida stands in front of one of the display cases, loaded with tracks from different artists and hooked up to a set of headphones. Merida holds the headphones to Broly "Put these on your head. Over your ears." After a few seconds, Broly figures out how to put them on and Merida hits one of the buttons. Broly jumps a little, then frowns "What is this?" Merida smiles "It's music. That's pop music. Maybe you would prefer something a little more... metal."

She hits another button and Broly grunts "This... is acceptable. Who made this?" She looks at the label "Maximum the Hormone." He grins "The beat is loud, I can feel my adrenaline pumping. This is good." Merida shrugs "From what I've heard, guys listen to music when they work out, it helps drive them to work out harder." Broly chuckles "Do you think I could get some of this music to listen to?"

Merida nods "I could get you an iPod." Broly walks over and picks up one "This thing?" She nods then looks at the pricetag "Well, it's 100 dollars. A bit too expensive. I have to stay on a budget, or else I'll burn through what money I have." Broly frowns "Why don't we just take it?" Merida snatches it from him and puts it back on the shelf "Broly, that's not quite how things work. You pay money to get the things you want. You have to work to get money, and right now I don't have a job. Not that I'm not trying."

A police officer walks over and Merida turns to the officer, her face turning pale "Oh, hello officer." He clears his throat "I heard you say something about just taking something? No on my watch." Broly turns to him "Was that some kind of threat?" Merida puts a hand on Broly's arm "Broly, he's a police officer. He keeps people safe. And if you get him mad you are going to be in deep trouble. Officer, he's part of the exchange program, and he's not used to society. Go easy on him."

The officer smirks "Very well. I'll overlook this one time." Broly turns back to the CD's, examining them, but the officer persists on hanging nearby. Broly turns to him "Was there anything else?" The officer smirks "There is a 6 and a half foot tall bodybuilder, threatening to steal things in this store. Either you are here to start trouble, or you are waiting on your roids dealer." Broly frowns "Roids?" Merida sighs "Steroids. It's a drug people use to get stronger." Broly chuckles "Ha, shows what you know. You humans may use drugs to make you stronger but I don't need drugs. I was born with a power level that far exceeds anything a puny human can achieve."

Merida tugs on Broly's arm "I'm sorry I can't buy you the iPod, lets just go." Broly tilts his head, looking over the cop's shoulder "That car says 'Police', just like your badge. Must be yours." The cop folds his arms "Going to steal that?" Broly cups his chin "I'll bet you the value of that iPod I can lift your vehicle off the ground." The cop chuckles "And what do I get when you fail to lift it?" Broly frowns "Merida will pay you the hundred dollars. And we will leave immediately." Merida frowns "Broly... you shouldn't make a bet like that! I know your powerful, but cars are extremely heavy!"

Broly sighs "Well? Do you take my bet or not?" The cop shrugs "You know what? If it will get you out of here, fine. I'll take your bet." Broly smirks and he walks outside, Merida and the cop following. Maybe she should of just bought him the iPod and left. Broly walks over, kneeling next to the car and the cop watches him, arms folded "Lift with your legs, and try not to hurt yourself." Broly chuckles, lifting up the side of the car. The tires almost leave the ground but he grunts from the exertion and drops the car. The cop chuckles "See? I knew you would-" Broly lifts the car with one hand, grinning "Just kidding."

Broly walks down the street, earbuds in his ear as he listened to music. Merida bought him a card so he could pay to download music and he was occasionally bumping into things because he was distracted. But at least he was happy for once. He accidently bumps into a guy and the guy pushes back, barely making Broly budge "Watch it freak!" Broly stops, turning to the man "Freak?" He smirks "Yeah, you with the friggin' monkey tail. Yeah, I called you a freak! Got a problem with that? Oh right, you can't hurt me or you will get shipped out of here, you oversized monster on steroids."

Broly smirks "I'm not a freak. I'm not a monster. No, I'm much worse." He leans closer, getting right in the man's face "I'm the devil." The man growls "Look bud, I don't care how big you are, you need to take your overgrown, empty-headed ass out of here." Merida grabs Broly's arm "Broly! Don't stoop to his level and cause a scene." Broly glares at her "I can handle this." He turns back to the man, standing at his full height "I commend you for choosing me of all people to pick a fight with. But you hide behind the impression that I won't hurt you."

Broly smirks "But, I assure you, I would tear out your spine and use it like a whip to beat you, given the chance. So, hit me. And make it count. Because it might be the only hit you get in on me." The man glares at Broly and punches him in the gut. There is a loud crack and the man screams in pain as his hand breaks, having struck Broly's rock solid abs. He clutches his wrist with his good hand and Broly turns to Merida "You saw that. I never laid a hand on the weakling." Merida frowns. She didn't approve of his actions, but his method was foolproof, so there was that. She smirks "Yeah, I saw it."

As the two make it back to the house Broly stops just outside the door "I smell food..." Merida smiles "I do too. Smith said that Limia would be living here too, and shes a great cook." Merida opens the door and Broly immediately makes his way to the table, while Merida stops to greet the Limia next to the table. She has a long black serpent's tail, black ears, red eyes, white hair and pale skin. Her human upper half appeared to be young, with a lithe frame and a pink tank top over her medium sized bust. The scales on the front half of her body down past her skirt were grey and in the shape of an arrow pointing down. She adjusts her pink skirt and holds out her hand "I'm Naga. Hi!"

Merida holds out her hand "Merida. And the Devourer of Servings is Broly." Naga giggles "Smith told me he was a hearty eater. Thankfully, he is not a picky one. I have learned alot about cooking from my first host family, and it turns out I have a knack for it. Course my host family needed to relocate, and I stayed behind. I miss them." Merida smiles "I know that feeling. I miss my family too. So I will make sure that I do all I can to make you feel at home here."

Naga smiles wide "That sounds wonderful! I think we are going to be good friends." Naga hugs Merida tightly and Merida hugs her back "I'm sure we will." Broly stops between bites "So, Naga, you will be making all of my meals?" Naga nods "Yeah. Is everything here good?" Broly grins "Yeah, I think this whole 'living with humans' thing is starting to work out for me. I haven't ate this well in a long time." After packing away enough food to supply a small village, Broly heads back to his weight training room. Merida helps Naga with the dishes, who was happy for the help.

Naga giggles "The human phrase is true. The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Merida smirks "Especially that one. He eats sooo much, but yet he is built like a brick house. I don't know how he burns through all that food! I would kill to be able to eat as much as he does and not blow up like a blimp." Naga giggles "Speaking of built, he is super hot." Merida blushes "Oh? I hadn't... hadn't noticed." Naga purrs seductively "That's a hunk of a man. Monkey? Mankey?" Merida frowns "Monkey seems to be an insult. He prefers Saiyan."

Naga giggles "He's my Beefcake." Merida sighs "Good luck on that front. Broly made seem to be in a good mood now, but there is a wall about ten miles thick between him and his deeper emotions. I think love and meaningful bonding is a concept he doesn't understand, and honestly doesn't care for. If it can't make him more powerful, he doesn't want any part of it." Naga smiles "Oh, I'm sure he will come around. I find that I can be very... capable... at taming men."

After Merida and Naga finished the dishes Merida settled in front of her computer with a glass of wine and began her routine of checking her emails for responses from employers. She sets back in her chair and sighs "Nothing. Figures." She takes a drink from her glass then she hears Broly clear his throat. She turns to him "Need something?" She is caught a little off guard by his shirtless appearance, in nothing but shorts and covered in beads of sweat, but she shakes this off "Not really. I just... figured I owed it to you to show you some thanks for the way you have treated me."

Merida smiles "That means alot to me. Thanks Broly." Broly sighs, relieved "Ugh, now that I've got that off my chest I can continue my workout." Merida smirks "Don't you ever stop?" He smirks "I can't stop. It's not in my nature." He grins and goes back to his exercise room. Merida sighs deeply, taking a long drink from her wine. He was starting to warm up to living amongst humans. In two days, his whole perspective seems to have shifted. How unexpected.

Merida was woke up in the morning by yelling. The yelling was coming from Broly's room. Merida runs to his door, putting her ear to it "...you to let me go! It's time for my morning workout." Naga groans "Oh come on Beefcake, stay in bed... Limias are cold blooded, I need the body heat to help me wake up." Broly groans "Go ensnare someone else! I'm sure Merida has plenty of spare body heat!" Was he offering her up as sacrifice?! Broly's grunts could be clearly heard, then Naga gasps "Don't grab the end of my tail! Or you'll-" She lets out a moan, and then cries out in pleasure "No! That's sensitive!" Broly growls "Release me!" Several moans later Naga concedes "Fine, just no more! I don't think I can handle much more."

Broly's bedroom door opens seconds later and Merida stares at him in shock. Broly narrows his eyes "Tell her not to sneak into my room again. I didn't appreciate the unwelcome intrusion." He walks into the weight room and Naga slithers up to Merida "It didn't work..." Merida giggles "Told ya." Merida sighs. Her life had certainly gotten more interesting.


	3. My Daily Life With My Saiyan Hero

**Chapter 3: My Daily Life With My Saiyan Hero**

Several weeks had passed, and Merida walks into Broly's workout room "Hey big guy. I need to run errands. Mind coming with?" Broly shrugs "Sure. I'll go shower and get dressed." After showering, Broly dresses in a black tank top and blue jeans. He walks out into the living room, where Merida is waiting in a white blouse and blue skinny jeans. She smiles "Alright handsome, lets go. I sent Naga to take care of the shopping, so we will have plenty of food." She slaps his stomach "Need to feed this bottomless pit of yours. Now all I have to worry about is paying my bills so I have a place to live."

Broly smirks "Alright. So what, like 2 hours?" She shrugs "Yeah. We'll take my car and I'll try to make it quick so you can get to your workout." Broly barely fit in her two door but he didn't mind much. His mind seemed to be elsewhere throughout the whole drive. Merida parks outside the bank "If you want to wait in the car..." Broly grunts "No no, I'll go inside with you." Broly forces himself out of the car, following Merida inside.

After a half hour of waiting in line, Merida reaches the counter, handing over the withdraw slip "Yes I just need to make a withdraw." A masked man walks up next to Merida, holding a gun to her side as three other masked men flood in from the bathroom and hold the bank tellers at gunpoint with rifles "Funny, I need to make a withdraw too. Alright everyone, you know the drill. On the ground. You first big guy. Or I shoot your pretty little girlfriend."

Broly snarls "Why pick her?" He shrugs "So I have leverage over you. Wouldn't want you to get all heroic. I was going to wait till you left but someone is getting impatient!" One of the robbers turns his direction "Hey, I wanna get in and get out you moron." Broly smirks "Point that gun at me then, big man." The robber takes a step back, pointing the gun at Broly "I will shoot you, so get on the ground."

Broly smirks "No way in hell I'm doing anything you say. I'm a Saiyan. I don't take orders." Merida tugs on his arm "Broly, stop! Just... do what he says." Broly chuckles "I'm not going to listen to a coward. He doesn't have the guts to shoot me!" The shot rings out in the bank and everyone screams. Broly's head snaps back and then he tilts his head back down, a big grin on his face. The nickel shaped compressed piece of metal on his forehead hits the floor and he grabs the pistol from the man "Give me that." He crushes it in his hands.

The man stumbles back "W-what... what the fuck?!" Broly pushes the guy back so hard he slides back several feet and chuckles "I'm going to need those other guns too." One of the men begins to shoot at him and the bullets put holes in Broly's clothing but do nothing to his bulletproof body. Broly grabs the barrel of his gun, bending it up, then he flicks the man in the head, knocking him into one of his friends. The third one goes to open fire but Broly throws the crumpled up pistol clenched in his left hand at the man, hitting him in the chest and knocking the wind out of him.

The customers in the bank slowly make it to their feet, staring at Broly. He looks away and growls, then they start clapping for him. Broly looks up in surprise and Merida makes it to her feet "Hey Broly. Check it out, you're a hero." Broly frowns "A hero?" Police officers file in, cuffing the dazed and barely conscious robbers. One of the officers walks up to Broly "Sir, are you injured?" Broly snorts "Of course not." The officer smirks "Thanks for taking care of these guys. Honestly I'm just glad to see no one got hurt. I'll need you to stick around for the official police report, but you shouldn't be in any trouble yourself."

After the police had filed out and released Broly, he walked out into the crowd of cheering people. They were kind enough to give him and Merida space as the two get back in Merida's cramped car. Merida looks over at Broly "You did a good thing back there." Broly smirks "I merely refuse to bow to the whims of cowards. They deserved what I did to them." Merida frowns, then shrugs. Maybe he was rough around the edges. But his heart was in the right place. They go about paying Merida's bills then they drive back to the house, where Naga was awaiting them with a buffet table of food. Broly sits at the table to enjoy the feast while Merida hangs up her coat and puts up her purse.

Naga slithers over "I saw the news. I'm just glad Beefcake wasn't hurt. Oh, Smith called. Said she would be stopping by soon." Merida freezes "Is it... is it because of what Broly did?" Naga shrugs "I dunno. Maybe. I hope not." Naga folds her arms "I won't let anyone take my Beefcake away!" There is a knock on the door and Merida opens it slowly "Yes?" Smith glares at her "May I come in?" Merida purses her lips "Smith... what brings you here today?" Smith smirks "You know why I'm here."

Merida folds her arms, glaring at Smith defiantly "I won't let you take Broly away. I was just starting to make some progress with him! He was only doing the right thing, he doesn't deserve to be punished for that!" Smith forces her way inside and walks over to Broly, sitting at the table across from him "Broly." He pauses between mouthfuls of noodles "Yeah?" Smith drops her glasses down her nose, staring Broly in the eyes "What you did today was reckless, dangerous, foolish, and spits in the law that not only prohibits vigilantism but also prohibits you from harming a human!"

She pushes her glasses back on her nose, sitting back in her chair "Great job! I had a medal made for you to honor your act! And this is going to look great for the Interspecies Exchange Program. I'm just glad that you managed to stop them without killing them." Broly resumes eating and Smith stands, patting his shoulder "Nice work. Merida, I'm glad to see you doing so well working with him. And, I have some good news." She leans close to Merida's ear "The law against humans marrying non-humans has been lifted."

Merida shudders and gulps "No thanks, I'm good." Smith giggles "Sure you are. Chow!" She walks out the door and waves as the door closes behind her. Broly finishes eating and stands, stretching "Well, you know where to find me." He walks off to his weight training room as Naga and Merida set to work cleaning up the kitchen. Once they finish, Merida walks into the weight training room. Broly was doing one handed vertical pushups, and didn't seem to notice Merida enter. She watches him for a minute and sits on the floor, arms folded. He pushes off the ground to his feet and smiles over at her "Come to watch?"

She shrugs "I was wondering, how did you withstand being shot? You shrugged off those bullets like they were nothing." Broly smirks "Well, my muscle is very dense, and my skin is nearly impenetrable, thanks to ki." Merida frowns "You mean chi?" Broly narrows his eyes "Does it matter?" Merida shrugs "I suppose not. So how do you use ki?" Broly smirks "Oh? You want to learn? Teaching you could be fun. But first, you need the physical conditioning to manipulate ki. As my father explained to me, ki is life energy and manipulating it requires a combination of physical prowess and mental willpower."

Merida nods "Alright." Broly frowns "Stand up." Merida does as he says then he chuckles "Take off your shirt." Merida freezes, then blushes darkly "Hell no!" Broly growls "Shut up and do it. This is hardly sexual." Merida takes off her shirt and folds her arms over her chest, looking down and away. Broly pokes her belly and she yelps "Hey!" He frowns "You will need to exercise with me if you hope to get in proper shape to manipulate your ki. While it is true that beings of all shape and sizes can use ki, they go through specific physical conditioning, but its training all the same. For the case of you humans, you require the same conditioning Saiyans need."

Merida giggles "Will I get huge like you?" Broly chuckles "Unlikely. My size is mostly genetic." Merida nods "Well, I'm ready when you are." Broly smirks "Lets start with simple exercises, then we can move on to strength training exercises." Merida blushes "Can I put my shirt back on now?" Broly smirks "No, it will just get in the way." Merida glares at him "Of what? My exercise or your oogling?!" Broly laughs "Maybe both." She growls and then lowers her arms "Whatever. Hope you enjoy what you see, mister Saiyan."

After only an hour of working out with Broly Merida had learned that while simple exercises were lightwork for Broly, Merida would probably end up killing herself trying to keep up with him. She barely managed 5 situps, and 10 pushups. She embarrassed herself when she tried to do a pullup, and needed Broly to hold her waist and assist her. All the while, she was expecting him to laugh at her for being weak, or suggest she give up. In fact, it wasn't until Merida had finally had enough that they stopped training together. As she went to leave, Broly gave her a reassuring smile. The man who would refuse any help from anyone, was somehow the most patient teacher in the world.

That night, Merida could hear Broly having one of his night terrors. They were rarer nowadays, but he was still plagued by them. Merida forces herself out of bed, walking to his bedroom door and trying the handle. Locked. She frowns, then gets an idea. She goes back in her room, grabbing a credit card. According to movie magic, you can unlock a door by sliding a credit card in the frame. She tries this a few times, then is surprised when it actually works. The door slowly slides open and she cautiously walks inside.

Broly was sweating and growling, kicking off his covers and clenching his fists. Merida knew the danger of getting too close. If he thrashed and hit her, he could kill her. He rolls onto his back, arms at his sides. His face was contorted in pain, and he grunted in frustration. Merida sighs and clenches her fists, gathering her courage. She crawls onto the bed, laying her hand on Broly's chest. He seems to freeze up for a second, then she hesitantly lays on top of Broly, her head against his shoulder and her arm draped across him. The effects of feeling her body against his were almost immediate, his body relaxed and his breathing evened out. Merida sighs in relief as she drifts off to sleep.

Broly wakes up in the morning with Merida draped across him, snuggled up to him. He rubs her back softly "Merida..." She opens her eyes and yawns wearily "Wha... what time is it?" Broly shrugs "I don't know, I don't have a clock in here." She yawns again "Well, did you... sleep okay?" Broly nods a little "Yes. Thanks. Now, why don't we start our morning exercise routine? That should help you wake up." Merida groans "Ugh... one more hour? Please?" Broly sighs "Nope. Come on. This is for your own good."

Broly gently eases her off him, then stands by the bed, picking her up and slinging her on his shoulder. She groans in exasperation "Really? Do you have to carry me like a sack of potatoes? Can't I at least change out of my pjs?" Broly sets her down on her feet "Well? Make it quick." Merida walks into her room, putting on a sports bra and pair of jogging pants. She joins Broly in the weightlifting room and he grins "Alright, today we will..." There is a loud knock on the door and Merida sighs "Wonder who that could be."

Merida opens the door and sees Tionishia, one of the MON operatives, in a pink blouse and black flowing skirt. She smiles "Hey Merida, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I used your weight training room Smith built for Broly? I could use the exercise." Merida frowns "You don't look dressed for working out." Tio giggles "Silly, my workout unitard is under my clothes." Merida sighs "In that case, come on in."

Tio ducks her head instinctively, walking into the living room. She smiles "Your house is so much more spacious. Is Broly already in the workout room?" Merida nods "Feel free to join him. I'll be behind you in a second." Tio runs into the weight room and she waves to Broly "Hey! Good to see you!" Broly turns to her "Tio! What brings you here?"

Tio smiles and takes off her blouse and skirt covering her unitard which was little more than a black one piece swimsuit "I came to work out." Broly smirks "How about a sparring match instead?" Tio smirks "Aren' you afraid you might get beat up by a girl?" Broly folds his arms "Bring it on!" Tio and Broly both swing simultaneously, their fists connecting. After a few seconds of hesitation Tio grabs her wrist, tears pricking the corners of her eyes "That actually hurt... you're too strong." Broly frowns "I got too excited and didn't hold back enough. I'm sorry." Tio pouts "Can you kiss it better?"

Merida walks in and glares daggers at Tio "Can he what?!" Tio turns to her, alarmed "Oh. Hi... I just hurt my wrist. It's no biggy." Merida sighs "Shall we start our exercise routine?" Naga drops down from one of the roof support beams, hanging off it by her tail "I'm here too!" Merida sighs "Okay, what's one more?" There is a knock on the door and Merida throws her arms up "Nope. Out. Everyone, out!"

They file out one at a time, but Merida growls "Not you Broly. Get back here. I am going to get in shape and get some alone time with you, even if it kills me!" Broly puts up his hands "Alright. Then, in that case, lets get started. After you answer the door I hope?" Merida walks into he living room, Smith standing in the living room and drinking a cup of coffee. Merida smiles "Smith. Needed something?" Smith shrugs "I was looking for Tio. Something important came up. Well, not really important, but I need her specifically to look into it. Come on Tio, let's go. Have a good day Merida."

Merida returns to the weight room, where Broly was waiting rather patiently "So, just us now?" She smiles "Yeah. Naga is making some breakfast. That gives us about a half hour. But my blood is already pumping. Boiling really." Broly chuckles "I couldn't tell." He walks up to her, patting her shoulder "You are cute when you are flustered." She blushes deeply and looks down "Thanks."

After their workout and breakfast, Merida takes a shower. When she walks out of her personal bathroom Broly is poking through her closet. He holds one of her dog plushies and looks it over quizzically. Merida forgets for a second that she doesn't have anything on but a towel, walking over to Broly "Hey, don't poke through my stuff! Don't Saiyans believe in boundaries?" Broly frowns "Well, no. Not really. But the door was open and this fuzzy thing caught my eye. What are they?"

Merida sighs "Stuffed animals that I have been collecting practically since I was a kid. I have one for most animals." Broly chuckles "So, what are you doing today?" Merida shrugs "Well, I'm going to get my hair done, and shop for some personal items. I was going to bring you along, but my surprise won't be as fun if you come along." He grins "Well, just make sure you put on clothes before you leave." She turns red and pushes him towards the door "Out!"

A few hours later Merida walks back in the door, her hair now only comes down to her neck and shes holding a bag in each hand. Naga slithers into the living room "Beefcake how could you?!" He walks into the living room, in nothing but a towel "You ambushed me in the shower!" She pouts "I was just trying to get your back for you. I'm sure that must be hard with all those muscles." Broly turns to Merida "Your home. Good to see you." He pauses, admiring her short cropped hair and he grunts his approval "I like your shorter haircut." Merida smiles, placing her bags on the table "Oh, I wanted to go short. I think it looks nicer."

Broly nods "It does." Naga looks over at Merida like a puppy who was found digging through the trash. Merida giggles "Alright everyone... let's sit down and watch a movie. It's time to kick back. I have great news too. I have a job interview tomorrow!"


	4. My Daily Life With My Saiyan Warrior

**Chapter 4: My Daily Life With My Saiyan Warrior**

Merida walks in the door after her interview, looking defeated. Naga slithers over to her "Oh, Merida. You're back. I made a victory lunch!" Her expression softens "But... this doesn't look like a victory... Oh well, hopefully some good food will cheer you up." Merida nods "It would." Broly walks in the living room, a towel draped around his shoulders and nothing on but his workout shorts "Hey Merida. How did everything go?"

Merida frowns a little and Broly sighs "Well, that's unfortunate." She breaks out in a wide grin "I got the job!" Broly smirks "Of course you did." Merida smiles "I start at Capsule Corp tomorrow, I'll be working in the invoicing office with filing paperwork. I'm not much for office jobs, but this particular job only requires me to go into the office twice a week, the rest I can do from my computer." Naga smiles "So it will be a celebatory lunch then!"

Merida smiles "Best part is, Bulma is going to personally deliver my new Capsule Corp work computer. I'll get to meet the boss in person." Naga frowns "Well that's odd. No offense, but what makes you the special case?" Merida folds her arms "I'll have you know I'm a very important person." She sighs "Well, actually, the reason that Bulma offered me the job and is getting me the computer is because I agreed to take you in Broly."

Broly cups his chin "Bulma... hmm... oh right, Doctor Briefs. She was the one who made my limiter jewelry. She was also the one that wrote most of the notes regarding us Saiyans. Said shes an expert. Of all the doctors, she was the only one I could tolerate. And for me, tolerate is a strong word." Merida folds her arms "So I noticed." Broly chuckles "Well, since most your work can be done from home, can I expect you to keep up on your workout regime? Because you are close to the point where we can start working on ki manipulation."

Merida grins "After lunch lets get started." Broly nods "I've been hitting the weights for four hours straight, I could use a light lunch." Merida snorts and giggles "What's light for you could feed a family of four." Broly sits at the table "I'm sorry I can't hear you over all this good smelling food." Merida stands right behind him "I said-" Broly chuckles "Better sit at this table or I'm eating everything." Merida sits down across from him "You wouldn't dare!" Broly snatches a bowl of stir fry and a bowl of rice "Wanna bet?!" Naga snatches the bowls from him "Hey! No playing at the table!"

Broly and Merida's workout went well, with Merida's stamina showing a vast improvement. I wasn't until after a full 3 hours before fatigue began to set in and Merida started to get hungry, guzzling down the rest of the water in her bottle "Alright Broly, that does it for me today. I'm winded." Broly smiles "I can sense that you are getting significantly stronger. Tomorrow, we will work on ki manipulation." Merida smirks "Finally, to the fun part." Broly nods "You should go relax, periods of rest could be good for your newly developing power." Merida giggles "Why don't you come relax with me?" Broly shrugs "Sure, why not? Showers first though."

After Merida finishes her shower she stands in front of her full length mirror, examining herself. Her body was much more tone, her abs visible. She pokes them and giggles when she finds they are hard "Wow, I would of never thought. Broly's routine really works." She dresses in a blue polo and sweats, since she had no plans to leave the house she might as well keep it casual. She walks out into the living room and Broly is sitting on the couch, channel surfing.

Merida sits next to Broly "Anything good?" Broly shrugs "Not really." He hands over the remote and she giggles "Doesn't matter what's on." She snuggles up to Broly and he stiffens "Long as I get to spend time with you." Broly puts an arm around her and she sighs contently "Hey big guy..." Broly looks down at her and their eyes meet "Hey." Merida sighs "So... I wanted to ask you about a few things." Broly nods "Very well." Merida looks up at him "So... tell me about your parents."

Broly frowns "My mother died along with most of my race. As for my father... I killed my father after he made an attempt on my life, after decades of him futilely attempting to control me." Merida goes wide eyed "That's... horrible. You have had a rough life. I hate to ask... but who is Kakarot?" Broly sighs "Well, he and I were born on the same day. That insolent little brat kept me up for weeks with his pathetic crying." Merida could feel Broly's muscles tense and she sits up, holding his face in her hands "Relax."

Broly takes a deep breath "Every time I close my eyes I hear his pathetic crying and I relive the worse day of my life, the day the king attempted to kill me for daring to be born superior. And then when I finally faced him, I was allowed to revel in the greatness that was my true power. Nothing could stand in my way, I ran through him and his four pathetic tagalongs. Unfortunately, I was overconfident." Merida smiles "Well... I'm sure that's not important anymore." Broly nods "I... don't have the same desire I had to kill him. But there is a part of me that wants to face him again. A battle with Kakarot would challenge my upper limit, provided he has improved since we last fought."

Merida lays back down against him "Thanks... for being open. I know it must be hard for you to open up about your past." Broly holds her tightly "You were right, you know. When you told me that sometimes you can't do something alone. You're right, I wouldn't be the person I am now if it wasn't for you. And I think that's a good thing." She sits up, looking him in the eyes "I know it's a good thing." Her face turns red as she stares into his eyes and he leans forward slowly. Their lips meet and Broly grunts, gently pushing her back "Let's not get too comfortable just yet..."

She frowns "Oh what's the worst that can happen?" Broly sighs "I'm not comfortable with all of this yet." Merida nods a little "I understand. You aren't in touch with your deeper emotions. But its okay. Just relax and listen to your heart for once." She puts her head against his chest and sighs, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. Broly srokes her hair "Let's take it slow." She smiles up at him "I would love that." He turns off the TV and the two cuddle on the couch for another half hour, before Broly gently nudges Merida.

Merida yawns "I was so relaxed I almost fell asleep." Broly chuckles "Come on, let's go. Enough relaxing, It's time to work on your ki manipulation." Merida smiles "Sounds like fun." They run off into the training room and Broly sits on the floor cross legged. Merida sits in front of him, cross legged as well "The key to manipulating your ki is finding it. Once you find it, using it will be just as easy as using any other muscle in your body, it will come naturally." Merida nods "How do I find it?" Broly closes his eyes "In your relaxed state it should be easy to find."

Merida closes her eyes and he pokes her stomach, making her giggle a little "Feel it out, right about here. This should be the center of mass, and also the point at which your ki gathers. Once you feel like you have it, hold your hands out in front of you, palms up." After a few seconds Merida holds her hands out and Broly grins "I knew with as much ki as you had this should be easy. Focus your ki into your hands. Will it to take shape."

An aura crackles to life briefly around Merida and she gasps from the strain, opening her eyes and breathing heavy "Woah! What was that?!" Broly smiles "You summoned your ki to your will. Now, try it again, but this time, focus your ki to your hands." After a few seconds Merida opens her eyes, a small orb of ki in her hand. She smiles "I did it." Broly nods "Indeed." She wills it to grow larger and Broly smiles "Alright, don't pour too much power into it. You could overtax your body." She frowns "So... what do I do with this thing?"

Broly frowns "I don't know. Just be careful where you fire that thing." She stands, her eyes going wide "Hey, I'm freaking out here! It's like a game of hot potato but the potato can level a house!" Broly grabs the orb with one hand, smashing it with both hands and causing a small explosion. He brushes his hands off on his pants and grins "Problem solved." Merida smiles "I did it! And now I'm super hungry! How about some dinner?" Broly grins "You had me at dinner."

Broly and Merida slept together in bed that night. For once, Merida was the first one awake. She makes her way out of bed, getting dressed and making her way into the kitchen. She makes herself a cup of coffee and sits at the table as she enjoys her cup of joe. There is a knock at the door and Merida grins "My boss! Coming!" She hurries over to the door, straightening out her hair and frowning as she looks down at herself in her blue shirt and sweatpants. Not exactly presentable. Oh well, Bulma would have to forgive her.

She opens the door and Bulma is in her red business dress with yellow scarf. Merida smiles "Bulma! I apologize for my informal wear." Bulma shrugs it off "Oh I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm just here to drop off the computer, and maybe stay for some coffee. I hope I didn't wake you." Merida shake sher head "Not at all. And I already made the coffee." She spots someone over Bulma's shoulder and Bulma turns to Vegeta "Oh, silly me. Merida, this is my husband Vegeta. Vegeta, this is Merida." Vegeta just stares at Merida and Merida smiles "It's good to meet you."

Vegeta smirks "Hmph. I sense a decent level of power from you. You're different, for a human." Bulma turns to him "Hey, you! Don't go picking fights with random people." Vegeta snorts "I do what I want woman." Bulma clenches her fist "Oh yeah? That so, Prince?!" Vegeta backs down a little "In any case, you obviously have a good teacher, you are almost on par with that little earthling Krillin."

Bulma walks inside "Saiyans. Can't live with them." Merida giggles "I know what you mean." Bulma walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee and Vegeta walks inside, standing in one corner. Bulma takes a sip of coffee and sighs "Can't recall how many sleepless nights I spent, drinking my body weight in coffee, trying to get a project done before a deadline. At one point I was probably 90 percent coffee, ten percent indomitable willpower."

Merida giggles and Broly walks in the living room "Doctor Briefs, it has been a while since I saw you." Bulma smiles "Broly, its good to see you. I've heard good things about your progress." Vegeta walks out of the shadows "Broly?!" Broly turns to him "Vegeta?!" Broly clenches his fists, as does Vegeta and they both say in unison "You!" as their auras flare to life and cause a whirlwind in the living room.

Bulma walks over to Vegeta, hitting him upside the head with incredible force, causing him to double over. Merida knocks Broly upside the head as well and both mean turn to their respective women. Vegeta growls "What was that for woman?!" Bulma folds her arms "I don't care how you know Broly, you two will not be starting a fight in this nice young ladies' living room, got it?!" Broly turns back to look at Vegeta "If he's on Earth, then so is Kakarot." Vegeta turns to Broly and braces himself, expecting Broly to transform.

Broly grins "Good. Then I'll get that rematch after all." Vegeta steps forward "You have to go through me if you want to make another attempt on that idiot's life." Broly folds his arms "I'm not going to kill him, or you for that matter. But, I want a one on one fight with him." Vegeta growls "Tough luck. Kakarot died almost 7 years ago. So it looks like you will have to settle for fighting me." Broly smirks "Name a time and a place, I'll be there." Vegeta pulls a flyer out of his pocket "There is a tournament coming up. Be there. I'll fight you in the finals." Broly snatches the flyer "Bet on it."


	5. My Daily Life With My Saiyan Boyfriend

**Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long.**

 **Chapter 5: My Daily Life With My Saiyan Boyfriend**

Merida wakes up to Broly shaking her gently. She groans and looks over at her clock. 6:30 am "Broly, it's early, why are you waking me up this early?" He smirks "Well, I wanted you to participate in the tournament with me. In order for that to happen, you need to get serious with your workout routine. You can use your ki now, but that's only the tip of the iceberg." Merida groans "Broly, I only did that because I thought learning to use ki would be fun. And it was. But I have a job that requires me to spend at least 5 hours a day on a computer, and 18 hours a week in an office. I don't have time to train to become a fighter full time."

Broly sighs "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone then." Merida grabs his arm "Wait... don't go yet. I want cuddles." He growls "Let go. I have alot of work to do if I'm going to beat the prince. I have one month, and I'm still not certain how much stronger he has gotten since I last fought him. So my best option is to just push myself to my limit and do my best to prepare for however strong he may be." Merida smiles "You're pretty heated up over this fight." Broly smirks "Fighting is a passion for Saiyans. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about being passionate about something."

Merida sits up, frowning "That's kind of cold of you, isn't it?" Broly chuckles "It's the truth. Do you ever commit to anything? Have you ever put one hundred percent into anything you have ever done?" Merida stands "Look asshole..." Broly gets right in her face "No, you look here. When I started training you, I thought you were actually going to dedicate yourself to it. But I help you unlock your potential and suddenly you're not going to do anything with it? Treat it like its some toy?" Merida folds her arms "Look, I need to make money so we can continue to have a place to stay."

Broly chuckles "That's an excuse and you know it. There are 24 hours in a day. And you only need 6 hours maximum to get your work done. That leaves you plenty of time to continue your workout routine." Merida sighs "Fine, I'll get dressed." Broly turns and walks out of the room "Oh no, don't do it on my account. If you don't feel like it then who am I to tell you what to do?" Merida clenches her fists "You want me to work out with you or not?" Broly turns to her "I want you to do it because you want to, not because I want you to."

He walks out of her room, closing her bedroom door. Merida clenches and unclenches her fist, throwing herself back down on her bed. After a few minutes its plainly clear that there is no hope of her going back to sleep, so she sits up and sits down at her new computer. She stares at it for a few minutes, then sighs and puts on her workout clothes. When she goes in the workout room, Broly is doing situps while hanging from a pull up bar. He stops for a second, eyeing Merida "Hey."

She sighs "Hey. I just-" Broly holds up a hand "Before you start... I'm sorry. Okay I didn't mean to be so rude. But to find out that I helped you gain this strength just for you to give up on developing it was frustrating. And you have a deep well of potential, you are willful." Merida smiles "Thanks. What I was going to say is, your right. I don't commit to things. I have a fine arts degree because I gave up on my original major that I was going for, so I settled on an easy degree. I don't commit to spending time with friends, so they all distanced themselves from me. And I had no intention of committing to this workout routine, I just wanted to experience the feeling of being able to use ki. And its awesome."

Broly smirks "But like I said, this is just the beginning." Merida nods "I will, for once in my life, commit myself to this one hundred percent!" She puts her closed fist over her chest for emphasis and Broly chuckles "Overdramatic much?" She giggles and he smirks "Well?" She frowns "Well what?" Broly laughs "Where's my 200 pushups?" Merida smirks "Oh of course sir." And so they started on their normal routine, except this time Broly showed Merida how to channel her ki and she found her workout to be easier than ever. Broly smiles down at her as she does one handed pushups. She had a way to go, but she had the heart to get her there.

After their hard 3 hour workout Merida stands and stretches her sore body, then she takes a deep breath "That workout was intense." She smiles "I smell food. Naga must be awake." Broly walks into the kitchen and Naga turns to him "Good morning Beefcake." Broly hugs her and she practically turns into a puddle in his arms. He pulls back from her and she swoons a little "Sorry if I'm a bit sweaty Naga." She giggles like a schoolgirl "Oh... I just appreciate the love Beefcake. I don't mind. Actually you're kinda extra warm." Broly chuckles and sits at the table and the three enjoy breakfast together.

After spending the day working out (minus the five hours Merida set aside for work) Merida lays in her bed, relaxing after her hot shower. She stares up at the ceiling, and a thought occurs to her; they had their first major fight. Though Broly was quick to accuse her of being noncommittal, he wasn't wrong. And despite how aggressive he came across, the fact that he cared to say anything said alot. Plus she did take time away from him that he could of used training himself to train her. So he had invested his time into trying to help Merida better herself. Most her past boyfriends, they didn't even make it past the first fight. Were they in a relationship? Well, they slept in the same bed together, but they never... did _it._ Merida shrugs, they might as well be in a relationship the way they are towards each other.

Merida sits up and sighs, smiling. His heart was in the right place and as for her own heart, it told her that she wanted him, that he was her missing piece. And though he may have changed since he first showed up, he would always be a Saiyan; that was something about him that would never change. He will always be stubborn, hardheaded and straight with his words. Merida knows this, but it doesn't phase her much, if nothing else she knew she could count on him to be straightforward with her. Straightforward honesty in a relationship would be a refreshing change. Merida stands and slips into her robe, walking to Broly's room. She slowly pushes open the door "Broly... hey sorry to intrude..." Merida goes wide eyed when she opens the door fully and sees Broly, trapped in Naga's clutches as she holds his head to her chest.

She purrs seductively "You're so warm Beefcake." He squirms and Naga giggles "Don't play so rough big boy." Merida taps her foot impatiently "Naga. Do you mind?" Naga's tail unravels slowly and she giggles "Oh I see, you want Beefcake all to yourself." Her tail rubs against Merida's leg and Merida glares at Naga "You need to stop holding Broly hostage in his bed!" Naga pouts "Sorry Miss Merida." Naga slithers out and Merida sighs "Insatiable." Broly smirks "I wish she would do that to you for once so that you would understand what it is like to be smothered. Then maybe you would be more aggressive with telling her to stay out of my room."

Merida smiles "I know Broly." She drops out of her robe and the moonlight illuminates her pale skin, giving her an even paler appearance. She sighs and blushes, instinctively covering herself "I hope you don't mind... I thought we could snuggle." Broly raises an eyebrow "Naked?" She nods slowly "Uhh, yeah. People cuddle naked." Broly lifts up the covers and sighs "Come here." Merida snuggles up to him, laying on top of him and staring into his eyes.  
"What?" Merida gasps and looks taken aback "What? I can't just stare at you?" Broly narrows his eyes "I expect evil intent behind that stare." She gasps "Me? Evil? No." She squeaks as his strong arms wrap around her and she sighs contently, smiling warmly "Good night Broly." Broly smiles in return and his arms encase her a little tighter "Good night Merida."

The next day Broly went out with Merida so they can shop for food. Merida got her kickback from the government for grocery expenses, and not a moment too soon. They hear a yell from one of the stalls, and a loud thud as one of the crates of vegetables crashes to the ground. The guys in the back of the truck begin to cuss out the guy who was helping them unload and he tries to lift the crate, growling from the effort "Well maybe if you idiots didn't over pack the crate it wouldn't weight 2 tons!"

Broly walks over and picks up the crate "Let me help." The guy grins "Yeah, sure man. Appreciate it. Go right inside, set it with the others." Broly takes the crate inside and the man grins "I'll pay you 50 bucks to help us finish unloading." Broly looks over at Merida and she smiles "Why not?" Broly shrugs "Yeah I'll help." With Broly there, the unloading process takes only 30 minutes, Broly even picking up a crate in each hand at one point, impressing all three men. After he finishes unloading the truck, Broly brushes his hands against each other and the man holds out a 50 "Here, thanks for helping. And if you decide you want to be a laborer full time, I'll recommend you to the other stalls."

Broly shrugs "I'll think about it. I spend most my day working out, so I don't want it taking up too much of my time." The man chuckles "Nonsense. Max, you would be spending an hour and a half to two hours. Maybe three during the busy parts of the month." Broly shrugs "Sure. That gives me something to do while Merida is working. Name's Broly by the way." He holds out his hand and Broly shakes it, careful not to crush the man's hand. Broly rejoins Merida, who already got her pick of the fresh vegetables and was ready to move to the next stall.

"Look at you. Looks like you found a job. Smith will love this." Broly smirks "Now the real question is, what am I going to do with this extra cash? I already have the perfect workout equipment, I have clothes, I have food." Merida smiles "You know Broly, you need a hobby." Broly tilts his head "Isn't that something you do in your free time? I already have working out as a hobby, and I honestly don't want any more hobbies. Once something starts to take up too much of my free time, it becomes an annoyance."

Merida frowns "What about me?" Broly stops and Merida stops as well, facing him. Broly seems to ponder this and he cups his chin "Well..." Merida frowns "You hesitated." Broly chuckles "I'm just kidding. How could I find you annoying?" She pouts "Because I've been slowing down your workout and getting in the way of your rematch with Vegeta." Broly smirks "Oh, I'm not actually worried about Vegeta. I can take him, easy. The first time we fought, I took on Kakarot, Vegeta and three of their friends. I literally ran through them."

Merida giggles "I'm sure you did big guy." She slaps him on the chest and hands him the grocery bag with the vegetables "Well, let's pick up the pace so we can get home." Broly nods "Sure." After a few hours of shopping, Broly is weighed down with bags but doesn't seem to mind, or notice for that matter. The two made their way back to the house, Broly stops and looks over to Merida "You know another fun way to use ki?" His feet leave the ground and Merida gasps "I forgot you can fly! Wait, does that mean I can fly too?!" Broly nods "Of course." He floats higher in the air "Focus and willpower."

Merida clenches her fists at her side and Broly chuckles "Stop trying to force it. Relax your body. You have the ki control, this should be child's play." Merida closes her eyes to concentrate, then groans "I can't do it." Broly smirks "Then you are walking back alone." He flies towards the house and Merida runs after him. He easily beats her back to the house, having enough time to set all the bags down in the kitchen and he was in the middle of making himself a 3 meat sandwich. Merida puts her hands on her hips "You know you shouldn't be taking off like that. I'm supposed to be by you always."

There is a knock on the door and Merida turns around and sighs "That's probably her. Punctual as always for your shenanigans." Broly non chalontly eats his sandwich and Merida answers the door "Oh, hello Smith." Smith looks over Merida's shoulder at Broly "Hey what did I tell you about flying around?" Broly shrugs and continues to eat his sandwich. Merida puts her hands together "But on a positive note, Broly was offered a job today." Smith smiles "Hey, that is positive. Just... don't let him fly to work. He's gonna start freaking people out if he's jetting around places even though he doesn't have any wings."

Smith leaves and Merida closes the door, grinning "At least she didn't seem too mad. And this means you can leave the house by yourself Broly." She points to him "And mark my words, I will learn how to fly!" Broly smirks "I'm sure you will. Stubborn as you are." Merida narrows her eyes and tilts her head "Oh hello kettle, name's pot have we met?" Broly smirks "Are you saying I'm stubborn? Because I'm not." Merida glares at him "Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"No I'm not."

"You're doing it right now!"

"No I'm not."

They both start to laugh and Broly goes back to eating his sandwich. Merida smirks and he narrows his eyes "What?" Merida walks towards him "I told you so." Broly glares at her "About what?" She walks towards him, putting a hand over his heart "I told you that deep down, you are a good person at heart. You grew up without a childhood. Your situation made you grow up with a cold and indifferent worldview. But you've changed." Broly takes the last bite of his sandwich then smirks "I bet you just love being right."


	6. My Life With a Limaii and Her First Date

Merida pushes out of bed, for once up before Broly. She stretches and yawns, walking slowly to her room. She boots up her computer and sets to work on some of her paperwork for work. She smiles and stretches again, leaning back in her chair "I wonder how my side project is going..." She opens up her web browser, just as Naga pokes her head in the door "Your awake. And Beefcake is still passed out. That's a first." Merida smiles "Hey Naga. I have a surprise for you!" Merida points her webcam at Naga and with a click of her mouse she captures her picture.

Naga frowns "You... took my picture?" Merida nods "Yep. So I designed web sites for fun at one time or another. And I know you are a bit... jealous of Broly and I being together. And I hate you being a third wheel, makes me feel like a bad person." Naga frowns "No, you shouldn't feel bad. I'm sorry if you feel like-" Merida holds up her hand "But it's okay, because that gave me an idea. I've created a dating site for extra species and humans to mingle." Naga smiles "That sounds great. So... how is it going so far?" Merida giggles "Can you believe it already has 2,000 members?"

Naga goes wide eyed "Wow, who would of thought." Merida smiles "I'm sure with as beautiful as you are, you should get lots of hits." Naga gives Merida a hug and Merida giggles "Aww thanks." Naga giggles "Just remember I like em big and muscly." Merida giggles "I'll move my old computer into your room. That way you can check your profile for hits. Here, sit down and fill out the rest of the profile info. Then click this button when you are done, and you'll be ready to start dating. I'm going to go work out with Broly." Merida leaves the room and Naga moves the desk chair, sitting on her coiled tail as she types on the computer.

After about 30 minutes of working out with Broly, Naga slithers in the workout room "Hey! My profile got a hit! And I started talking to the guy. He seems real down to earth. We arranged to meet up tomorrow morning. I wanted to have an informal get to know you here at the house. In case he is a jerk, or a pervert, Beefcake can kick his butt." Broly chuckles "Gladly." He puts an arm around her and she giggles "I want to get my hair done though. Wadda you say Merida? Wanna go get our hair and nails done?" Merida smiles "Yeah, that sounds like fun! Girls day out!"

Broly chuckles "I'll be heading to work in a couple hours. I guess in the meantime I'll continue my morning workout. I should be back from work by 4, when is your meet and greet?" Naga frowns "1. I forgot you have work." Merida cracks her knuckles "Don't worry, I can kick his butt for you." Naga smiles "I know you could. But I want him to meet all of my family." Broly smiles "That's sweet, but maybe next time." Merida walks towards her room "Let me shower and I'll get dressed." Naga smiles "I'll need a bath as well. Oh I'm so excited. Only minutes after my profile went up I already had two hits. One of them was a creeper though. Ignored him."

She slithers off to her bathroom and Merida sighs "I hope this works out for her. Would hate for her to be let down." Broly nods "Agreed. Well, you two have fun on your girl's day." Merida heads in her room and Broly goes back to his workout. After showering both girls leave the house and by the time they return Broly has left for work. Naga has her hair cut to shoulder length. Her nails are painted a deep red and she is wearing a white blouse a pink skirt "Merida, do you think I look pretty?" She looks at her reflection on a small mirror next to the door "My eyes kinda make me look scary dontchu think?"

Merida puts an arm around her shoulders "Hey, relax. Just be your normal self, I'm sure he will appreciate you for who you are. I mean, he already saw a picture of you, so he already knows what to expect. If he thought you looked scary, he probably wouldn't of hit up your profile." Naga smiles and holds up her finger "And as always your sound logic prevails." Merida giggles "You could always make him a meal. That is after all the quickest way to a man's heart." Naga grins "Mmm, you're right."

1 o'clock comes and goes, and Naga begins to pace the house, accidentally knocking a lamp over with her tail at one point. While she is busy sweeping up the bits off the floor there is a knock at the door. She rushes to the door, looking through the peephole and smiling "He's here!" Merida grumbles "And only 34 minutes late. What a guy." Naga throws the door open and Yamcha sheepishly holds out a bouquet of roses to Naga "Hey... umm these are for you?" Naga takes them and sniffs them, smiling "They are lovely. And smell nice."

Yamcha smiles and straightens out his white dress shirt and grey slacks "Sorry that I was late. I had trouble finding the place. Apparently there is a Oshiwa Street and Oshiwa Avenue. So that was confusing." Naga giggles "That doesn't matter. Come on in." Yamcha walks in and when he sees Merida he smiles "Hi. You are?" Merida holds out a hand "I'm her host family." Yamcha shakes her hand and nods "Right. I'm not too aware of the specifics of the Exchange program. But I've lived my whole life with a talking, shapeshifting cat, so it can't get any more bizarre." He laughs nervously and Naga giggles "Well, I am half snake, and some might find that bizarre. What do you think?" She smiles sensually, one hand holding down her skirt and the other over her chest.

Yamcha's face turns beet red and he takes a deep breath "Well... umm..." Naga slithers closer to him "Don't be nervous." She takes his hand and he goes wide eyed, tensing up. Naga giggles "How about I make us some lunch?" Merida giggles "Or you guys can have time to talk amongst yourselves, and I'll make some food." Naga smiles "Aww that would be great. Yamcha, if you will excuse me, I need a moment." He nods "Of course, no problem."

Naga drags Merida into the other room, and looks down into her eyes nervously "So how do you think it's going?" Merida puts a hand on her shoulder reassuring "He's a goofball, but he seems to have his heart in the right place. But maybe you should give him a little breathing room. He seems like a nervous wreck. Get him talking about what he likes. Get him out of his shell before you start trying to hold his hand, and hug him, or god forbid you try and kiss the poor nervous wreck."

Naga nods "You're probably right. We just met and he's probably just as nervous as I am." Merida smiles "Treat this like any ordinary meet and greet. It's only your first time together and you only met 5 hours ago. Take it easy and try to relax. The more relaxed you are, the more open and relaxed he will be." Naga nods "Hey, thanks for the advice." Naga rejoins Yamcha in the living room, while Merida sets to work making sandwiches. She occasionally heard laughter coming from the living room, which was a good sign. Merida slowly carries the tray of sandwiches into the living room, setting them on the coffee table then sitting in the armchair.

As Naga and Yamcha grab a sandwich each Merida looks over at Yamcha "So tell me Yamcha, how did you come about my dating website?" Yamcha smiles "Yours? Like you designed it?" Merida nods and Yamcha takes a bite of his sandwich before continuing "Well, I have been single a while. I tried a couple different sites, and my results were always a bust. My friends keep pushing me towards finding a relationship, since my last one didn't end so well. A bit heartbreaking to be honest. And I have been single for quite a while."

Merida smiles "Well, you seem like a nice guy, even if you are a bit of a goof." Yamcha chuckles "Well, you know, I lived a large part of my teenage years in the desert as a bandit, so... social interaction is not my specialty." Naga leans up against him "That's okay Yamcha, we don't have to leave the house all that often." He gulps "Well, that's comforting." Naga smiles "Let's see what's on T.V!" Yamcha chuckles "Yeah, T.V, that will be great."

After a few hours of kicking back and watching T.V together, Yamcha stands and stretches "Well, it was great meeting you." He walks towards the door "I'll definately call you. Maybe we could go see a movie this weekend. I'll sort out the when and where, so don't worry about that. I'll see ya!" Naga slithers up to him "Alright Yamcha. I can't wait to see you again. Have a good day." Yamcha leaves and Naga turns to Merida "Oh my god he said we are going to go to the movies! I'm so excited!" She grabs Merida in a powerful hug and Merida squirms "I'm glad... you're happy... but AAAIIRRRRRRR" Naga releases her and giggles "Sorry. I was just super excited. This must be what love at first sight feels like."


	7. My Daily Life With My Saiyan Lover

Merida does a one armed pull up right next to Broly and he looks over at her "So, the tournament is in a month and four days." Merida grunts and switches arms "Yeah, I had a question about that. I may be able to utilize all this power, but I have no real fighting experience. What am I going to do in a real fight?" Broly frowns "Well let's see. I suppose we need to bring in a martial artist for that. My fighting is... based on my large size. It wouldn't really do you any good to learn from me because you lack the size to implement it."

Merida smiles "What about Vegeta?" Broly switches arms "What about Vegeta?" Merida shrugs "He's a martial artist. He can train me." Broly chuckles "Good luck with that." Merida giggles "I'll ask Bulma to force him." Naga walks in "Hey guys, Yamcha was going to stop by. Is that okay?" Merida nods "Yeah." Naga folds her arms "You guys have been in here for four and a half hours. You sure you should keep pushing this hard?" Merida giggles "I didn't notice. Using my ki to enhance my training has meant I can work out harder, and I am much stronger." Naga smiles "Okay. I better make food, you two are probably going to be starving."

After their workout, Merida calls up Bulma, arranging a training session with Vegeta. A half hour later, Yamcha shows up to the house, and Naga greets him at the door with a hug "Come on in Yamcha, I made a big lunch!" He chuckles "Don't mind if I do." They all sit together at the table, when there is a knock on the door. Merida opens the door and Bulma smiles "Hey Merida. I brought Vegeta along for your little training session." Merida motions them in the door "I have a full buffet table of food, help yourselves." Vegeta smirks "At least you know how to pay back a favor properly." Bulma puts her hands on her hips "Yamcha? What are you doing here?"

Yamcha looks up from his plate "Oh, I'm just visiting my... we aren't together quite yet, we just met yesterday. Umm... my..." Naga giggles "I'm his new girlfriend." Yamcha turns crimson red and Bulma smiles "Good for you Yamcha. I'm glad to see you are back out, dating again." Naga tilts her head "So, everyone knows everyone. Small world." Bulma smiles "I'm Yamcha's ex girlfriend... so yeah I would say we know each other." Naga stands and Yamcha stands too. Naga giggles "Let's go for a walk." Yamcha smiles and nods "Sounds like fun." Naga sticks her tongue out at Bulma as they pass her.

Merida sighs "So anyway, Vegeta I was hoping you could train me in some martial arts. I want to fight in the tournament." Vegeta chuckles "Ordinarily, I wouldn't consider such a request. But you are not on a level to threaten me, so teaching you what I know would do no harm, since you don't have the power to back it up in a fight against me." Merida smiles "Do you work your ego into every conversation you have?" Vegeta folds his arms "No." Bulma holds her finger up and states matter-of-fact-ly "Yes." Merida giggles "Knew it." Vegeta stands "Broly." Broly stands as well "Vegeta."

Vegeta's arms drop to his side "I'll do your little girlfriend a favor, but in return I wan to fight you." Broly chuckles "And the tournament?" Vegeta smirks "Well, you see I found a new level a while back, and I'm all too eager to see how your Legendary Super Saiyan form stacks up. Besides, I don't plan on going all out in the tournament, seems like a waste of effort to do it just for the entertainment of a bunch of fools." Broly nods "It will have to be a place where we won't end up blowing up the whole city." Vegeta chuckles "Don't worry, I'll pick the place." Merida smiles "And am I welcome to watch?" Vegeta shrugs "I don't care. But I should warn you, if you get too close you might get caught in the crossfire."

Merida nods a little "Keep my distance, gotcha." Vegeta nods "Now, as for your training, you can thank Kakarot for this one. I'm going to teach you how to sense ki, and I'll also be image training with you. Image training cements the movements into your brain, so that you will have an easier time calling upon your training in the heat of battle. It will become an instinct." Merida nods "Okay then. Bulma, if you want to stay..." Bulma shakes her head "I have work, I just came to make sure Vegeta actually went through with aiding you." Merida nods "Okay, well, have a good day miss." Bulma turns to Vegeta and Broly "And if either one of you blow up the planet, so help me I will make your afterlife a living hell." Merida cracks her knuckles "That goes double for me."

Broly continues to work out as Vegeta and Merida meditate. Vegeta nods "Keep focusing on your energy. As you come more accustom to feeling out your own energy, you will have an easier time feeling out another person's energy." Merida nods "This part will take time won't it?" Vegeta nods "It could. If you don't close your mouth and focus your mind." Merida huffs and Vegeta chuckles "I learned it completely by accident, but then again, I'm a Saiyan. We are a warrior race by nature." Broly nods "I learned it as well after fighting you lot." Vegeta stands slowly "Speaking of-" Merida grabs his arm "Hey, we aren't done here. Image training, then grudge match."

After several hours of image training Merida feels sufficiently prepared. She stands in front of Vegeta and Broly, clenching her fists at her side and powering up to her peak, then she throws a lightning fast series of rights and lefts, punctuated by several kicks. She smiles "Yeah, that should be good enough." Vegeta nods "You did well in the image training, you have good fighting instincts." Merida giggles "Now I can't wait to knock some heads in at the tournament." Vegeta turns to Broly "Ready?" Broly nods "Yeah." Vegeta walks outside "Follow me." Vegeta takes off in the air and Broly flies after him, with Merida flying just behind Broly.

After a few minutes of flying they arrive in a wasteland, barren and covered in uneven terrain. Vegeta lands on a bluff and Broly lands on one opposite Vegeta. Merida lands on a plateau quite a ways away, close enough to observe the battle but hopefully far enough away to not become part of it. Broly powers up and his aura turns gold, his wrist bracelets cracking and glowing, then shattering completely. Broly rises high in the air as the ground begins to rumble from his power output. Merida gasps in shock as Broly literally explodes, the shockwave from his transformation knocking Merida off her feet. When she makes it back to her feet she covers her face from the dust, staring up at Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form "Holy..."

Broly slowly floats down until his feet touch the crumbling bluff. Vegeta smiles and he clenches his fists tightly, arching his back and then leaning over a little as he lets off an explosion of energy, his hair gold and his aura pulsing with lightning. Broly smirks "I'm impressed. You have been training hard, haven't you? Losing to me sting that much?" Vegeta smirks and rushes towards Broly, punching him in the gut. Broly doubles over slightly, gasping. Vegeta kicks Broly in the side and he dodges Broly's retaliatory overhead right. Vegeta ax kicks Broly in the head, forcing him to one knee, but Broly forces himself back to his feet, uppercutting him in the gut with a left and sending him flying with a right.

Vegeta rolls back to his feet and fires a salvo of ki blasts at Broly, who folds his arms in front of his face. The smoke rises around Broly and he clears it away with his aura, dashing straight up into the sky. Vegeta darts straight up in the air and they connect blows across the sky, sending off powerful shockwaves that dissipate clouds and cause the bluffs to crack and crumble. Even with her enhanced level of power, Merida had no chance following their fight. She watches in sheer awe as they both fly towards the ground, their aura carving the ground apart as they dash towards each other, their fists connecting. The shockwave from this punch causes rumble to rise around them and the large chunks of rock are broken down into dust by the energy.

Vegeta leaps back from Broly and smiles "Hmm. This new form lets me match you by myself, but you are still somehow as strong as me." Broly smirks "Well, I was able to match four of you at once, does it really surprise you that I would be able to match you even after this increase in power?" Vegeta smiles "I'm not quite done though." He clenches his fists and his aura flares wildly, lightning coursing around him. Broly forms a ki blast in his hand, smirking "Very well prince." He dashes towards Vegeta, hand outstretched. Vegeta leans back, parallel to Broly and he kicks Broly into the air. Vegeta appears above Broly and sledgehammer punches Broly into the ground.

Broly lands on all fours, leaping out of the way of Vegeta's diving punch and he immediately fires a ki blast at Vegeta that hits his chest and carries him high into the air. Vegeta forces it away before it detonates, outstretching his arm "Big Bang attack!" Vegeta's attack rockets towards Broly and he flies up towards it, his fist connecting with the blast and detonating it. Broly rises up through the smoke, connecting with a hard right. Vegeta growls and turns away Broly's punch, deflecting aside Broly's arm aside and fires a one handed blast at Broly point blank. When the smoke clears, Broly is worse for wear from all of the blasts he had taken, struggling to catch his breath as they both stare at each other.

Broly smirks "I'm glad you have grown stronger. Otherwise, this would of been boring." Vegeta folds his arms "Are we done?" Broly nods "For today. But we will fight again." He begins to power down, his bulk decreasing as he returns to his base form. Vegeta powers down as well "I look forward to it. Perhaps you should train with me, I have some equipment that you would love to have access to." Broly holds out his closed fist and Vegeta smirks "You sure have changed. I guess Kakarot knocked some sense into you. He seems to have that effect on people." Vegeta knuckle-bumps Broly and they both smirk. Broly looks over at Merida "The credit goes to someone else."

Back at the house, Merida and Broly do one hand pushups side by side "And then you hit him with that blast to the chest!" Broly chuckles "Yeah, I was there." Merida's pace quickens as she gets more excited, her aura flaring "Now I'm so hyped. That fight was cool!" Broly chuckles "If I didn't now any better, I would say you have a little Saiyan in you." Broly grunts and he almost falls over, taking a second to regain his balance. Merida frowns "Are you okay? You took quite a bit of damage in that fight." Broly smiles "But that's the good thing. Saiyans get stronger when they come back from the brink of death. Buuut... maybe I should rest just a bit." Merida smiles "Let's go relax on the couch."

There is a knock on the door and Merida opens the door, both Yamcha and Naga having returned from their stroll together. Naga is holding onto Yamcha's arm and he chuckles "Hey Merida. Mind if I hang around a little bit before I head back home?" Merida shrugs "Of course. Me and Broly are just watching T.V." Yamcha walks in and sits on the couch next to Broly "Sweet, what's on?" Broly shrugs "Dunno. Hey Merida, could you go get us drinks?" Merida nods and walks towards the kitchen and Naga slithers towards the restroom "I need to powder my nose. Be right back."

Broly puts his arm around Yamcha "You seem like a cool guy. But... Naga is part of my family. So, be careful that you don't hurt her. Because I may seem like a good guy, but I'm not a nice one." Broly smirks and Yamcha gulps "I'll keep that in mind." Broly smiles "Good." He folds his arms as Merida walks back in with glasses and a bottle of wine. The four sit together, drinking wine and Broly watched quietly as the other three told various stories, from Yamcha's battles as a martial artist to Merida's tales of life in retail. Eventually Yamcha left, the sun setting by the time he finally se out for home. Merida was stumbling drunk, having gotten carried away with her drinking. Naga ended up falling asleep cuddling up to her own tail next to the couch.

Broly lifts Naga's human half, her tail trailing behind him as he carries her towards her room. She instantly latches onto him, making it difficult for him to walk. Broly growls "Hey, I'm trying to help you into bed. You are making this hard." Naga groans "I'm cold..." Broly chuckles "Once your in bed, you can have one of your big comforters." Naga giggles and groans "Ooo... my bed." Broly lays Naga in bed, helping her cover up before walking slowly out her door. Naga yawns "Night Beefcake." Broly smiles "Goodnight." He shuts the door and Merida stumbles into him, wrapping her arms around him.

Merida presses her face against his chest "I'm drunk." Broly chuckles "I noticed." Merida squeezes him tighter, losing her balance. Broly wraps his arms around her "We should get you in bed before you hurt yourself." Merida looks up at him and their eyes meet. Broly clears his throat and Merida smiles "Those eyes. That strong jaw." She reaches a hand up to gingerly touch his cheek and he leans down a little "I like your eyes." Merida smiles "Aww thank you." Merida wraps her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes "So... why don't we move this into your room?" Broly frowns "Why my room?" Merida giggles "You have the reinforced bed." He raises an eyebrow and smirks "Mmm."

Merida wakes up in the morning on Broly's mattress, the bed frame broken and the mattress laying on the floor. Merida clutches her head, having sat up too quick. She shakily makes it to her feet, her legs sore. Clothes were scattered across the floor, and Broly walks out of the bathroom in just his workout shorts, still drying off his hair. Merida takes a few deep breaths as her memory comes back to her "We..." Broly raises an eyebrow "Hm? Yeah. I suppose. You remember most of it?" Merida nods a little, clutching her head "I... remember bits and pieces." Broly turns away "This isn't my fault. You were very insistent." Merida walks up behind Broly, wrapping her arms around him "Next time I want to be sober."

Broly chuckles "Next time?" Merida lays her face against his back "I mean... I hope there is a next time. Since... we are together." Broly chuckles "Oh? You are deciding this for me?" Broly turns to Merida, who frowns "Aren't we?" Broly smiles "I suppose." Merida folds her arms "Saiyans." Merida starts to gather her clothes and Broly chuckles "Was it good?" Merida blushes a deep red as she slides on her panties and clips on her bra "If memory serves me... yeah... it was good. What about for you?" Broly shrugs "I mean yeah, it was great. I really don't have any frame of reference. You were my first mate."

Merida stops in the middle of slipping on her shirt "I... I was? You were a virgin?" Broly stretches casually "I was." Merida hangs her head "I feel bad now. In my drunken state I practically forced you. And-" Broly puts a hand on her cheek "Just... stop, okay? It's fine." Merida sighs and Broly hugs her. Merida looks around the room, she hadn't noticed the hole in the ceiling for some reason "We tore this room apart." Broly chuckles "I'm going to need a new bed. How do we explain this one to Smith?" Merida shrugs and yawns "I dunno. I'll figure something out. Well, I'm going to start myself some coffee." Merida walks out Broly's bedroom, and she comes face to face with Naga. Naga's face is completely blank. Merida frowns "Good mor-" Naga grabs her by the collar of her shirt, pulling Merida close so they are face-to-face "I. HEARD. EVERYTHING!"


	8. My Daily Life With My House Intruder?

**Hi!**

Merida was helping Naga make breakfast when a thought occurred to her. She walks into the workout room "Broly... by chance... did you use protection?" He pauses in the middle of a pullup "Protection?" She frowns "You know... when we had sex. Did you wear a condom?" Broly narrows his eyes "What the hell is a condom?" Merida pales and Broly drops down to the floor, walking towards her "Are you okay?" Merida stares at him wide eyed "You... don't know what a condom is? Oh my god..." Broly grabs her arms "What's wrong?" Her aura flares and she slams her fists against his chest "You idiot you got me pregnant!"

Broly takes a step back "Well, that is the primary purpose of mating..." Merida holds her head in her hands "Are all Saiyans this unbelievably stupid?!" Broly folds his arms and glares at Merida "Well I wasn't the one who got drunk-" Merida waves her hands impatiently "Yeah yeah, I get it. So I'm a little at fault too." Broly glares more intently and she inhales and exhales deeply "Okay, I'm alot at fault." Broly nods "That's better." Merida sighs, exasperated "That's besides the point. I'm going to have a baby and... and I'm nervous..." Broly shrugs "Well, I'll be here, so you won't be alone. Granted I know nothing about raising a child..." Merida holds her head in her hands "Ugh... this is going to be a mess."

Naga giggles from her perch in the doorway "It's not all bad, you have me and Broly. You have a good paying job. You have a nice house that is completely paid off. Compared to most families you are in a perfect position to take care of a child." Merida smiles "I suppose that's true. Thanks Naga" Naga slithers over and hugs Merida "Family hug!" Broly hugs them both and Merida giggles "I love you guys." Naga giggles "Of course you do. We're awesome." There is a loud crash in the kitchen and Naga slithers towards the kitchen quickly "Intruder!" Broly follows her quickly and Merida runs towards the kitchen after him.  
When they get into the kitchen they see pans and cans of food scattered everywhere, some of them have parts melted off. There is a black slime with one black and red tentacle hanging off the top of her head like a pony tail. Black webbing hangs down her body like a dress, and she has a thick, busty body. She turns to Naga and narrows her red eyes "This place is now mine. All of this is mine." Merida frowns "Sorry, but this is my house, and I would appreciate it if-" With a swipe of her hand the black slime sends a glob of her acidic slime at Merida's face. Broly holds his arm in the way and the acid surprisingly burns his skin, making him twitch "Damn... the toxins in her body burn even my skin."

The slime folds her arms "Mine. All mine. Leave stupid creature." Broly pushes Merida back "Naga, Merida. You two go into the other room." They head into Merida's room and Naga wraps Merida with her tail, holding her tightly "I'm scared miss!" Merida squirms, struggling to breathe. Meanwhile, Broly walks closer to the black slime "You need to leave." The black slime giggles "You can go die somewhere dumb creature." Broly frowns "Well, I tried." Broly pushes a ki orb against her chest and blasts her to pieces, her acidic slime coating the walls and getting all over Broly, but he channels enough of his aura to protect his skin, like a barrier. The slime slowly pulls itself back together and she smirks "Dumb creature. You can't get rid of me."

Broly smirks "Actually, I can." Merida puts a hand on his back "Let's do this without killing her." Broly frowns "You have an idea? Because reasoning with it seems out of the question." Merida nods "I already called Smith. If anyone could help us, it's definitely her. But we need to leave for now." Naga slithers out of the house "Waaay ahead of you." Merida walks towards the door and Broly looks back at the slime "I could just vaporize it. I'm serious. One ki wave and it's no longer a problem." Merida giggles "Yeah, along with half my house." Broly frowns "I haven't thought of that. I mean, there are still ways for me to vaporize it without destroying the house." Merida shrugs "Well, that can be our backup plan. But I'm sure Smith can help."

Smith looks through the kitchen window "Oh I can't help you with that. I've never even seen this kind of slime. But... hm I have Darling, he's something of an expert on slimes. Let me give him a call." She walks a few feet away, pulling out her phone and making a call. She wanders back a few minutes later "Darling says that if the slime gets submerged in water, it'll break down. Enough water will cause it to dissolve. If we submerge it enough, we could clear alot of the pollutants out of it's body." Merida frowns "How are we going to submerge it?" Smith shrugs "I could have a firetruck come to your house. Don't worry about your stuff, I'll see about getting it replaced." Merida frowns "If this is the only way." Broly chuckles "Well, except I could still vaporize it." Merida hangs her head "Alright Smith let's do this."

The firetruck pulls up to he house, hooking it's hose up to the hydrant across the street. MON crew was there, mostly just observing. The firemen slowly walk in her house, after careful instruction from Smith to avoid it's acid. After a few seconds the sound of he hose triggering on causes all of them to jump. The firemen walk back out and one of them walks over to Smith "Took care of that creature for you. Might want to get construction workers out here for the water damage." Smith salutes him "Thank you for your service gentlemen."

Merida cautiously walks into her house, the slime having reformed in her kitchen. The slime is much smaller now, about the size of a small girl, and her slime is a grey-ish color. Her tentacle on her head is still black with a red end, and black webbing covers her chest and her lower body. He looks up at Merida then looks down in shame "I'm sorry for what I did." Merida frowns "You... know what you did was wrong." Suu walks in, having arrived a minute before with Kimihito. He stands off to the side as Suu and the black slime touch each others hands, then their tentacles touch. Kimihito's face turns blank and everyone stares at the two slime girls.

After a minute their tentacles split and Suu turns to Smith "Emmy is a slime who got sick from being around waste. Slimes get mean when they get sick." Merida smiles "Emmy?" Emmy looks over at her and nods. Merida smiles "Well, where is your home?" Suu pats Emmy's head "Emmy has no home." Merida sighs and Broly folds his arms "No." Merida frowns "But she doesn't have a home. And... she's kinda cute." Broly closes his eyes "Cute. And destructive. Or have you forgot that part?" Merida folds her arms and glares at Broly, standing on her tip toes in an attempt to look him face to face "I'm not going to kick her out and abandon her." Broly glares back at her "Are you not in the least bit worried for your own safety?"

Merida looks over at Emmy "In an environment like this I'm sure she will grow to like humans and she won't be exposed to toxic waste anymore, so I don't think she's dangerous." Kimihito walks over to Emmy and looks her over "Suu, if she was drowned in water and the toxins were washed out of her body why is she still grey." Suu frowns "She is this color forever. She can never be pure as water again." Emmy frowns and Kimihito pats her head "It's okay Emmy, if they won't take you in, I will." Merida smiles "Oh that won't be necessary, she'll be fine here." Emmy smiles and hugs Merida, making Merida giggle "As long as you don't dissolve everything around the house."

Suu smiles "She is not sick anymore, but she will always be that color. And she might be mean sometimes." Emmy giggles "I'll be nice to the stupid people I promise." Merida frowns "It's not nice to call people stupid." Emmy looks over at Suu "It's not nice to call people stupid." Suu nods a little and Emmy frowns. Suu looks up at Merida "Learning new things will take time." Merida smiles "Oh I'll be sure to take good care of her." Smith grins "Perfect. All is well that ends well." Merida looks around her destroyed house "Except repairing my house could take days." Smith smiles "Do not worry, I'll set you guys up in a house that can accommodate all of you."

When Smith suggested setting them up in a temporary home, Merida did not expect this home to be none other than Capsule Corp. Bulma was making tea for herself and Merida, then she sits across the kitchen table from Merida and holds out a cup of tea for Merida "So, your house was invaded by a slime creature? That's crazy." Merida giggles "Well, I needed to repaint the walls in the kitchen anyway, so..." She shrugs, stirring a little sugar into her tea. She stirs her tea absentmindedly, hanging her head as if lost in thought. Bulma takes her hand, snapping her out of her revere. Bulma smiles softly "Is everything alright?" Merida sighs "So... your son Trunks... is he Vegeta's son?" Bulma nods "Well yes. Why?"

Merida frowns "Well, Broly and I had sex." Bulma sighs and nods knowingly "And of course, he doesn't know what protection is." Merida gasps "So it IS a Saiyan thing!" Bulma giggles "It is. As for your predicament... you might enjoy being a mother. Your 26 years old, now is as good a time as ever." Merida sighs "I suppose your right. So, any advice from a mother who has had a Saiyan baby?" Bulma holds her face in her hands "Ugh. They are very strong. Also, you might want to have me remove the little kids tail." Merida nods "Broly told me about the Oozaru form. I wouldn't want that. Though... would Broly be okay with us removing the kid's tail? He seems to not like the idea of losing his."

Bulma nods a little "Vegeta did mention losing his tail was a great shame. Actually, come to think of it, Broly is the only Saiyan I know with a tail. So does he just not go outside at night during a full moon?" Merida giggles and smirks "He barely leaves the house. So it's never been a problem." Merida smiles a little and sips her tea. Bulma puts a hand on her shoulder "Hey, I'll be here to help you. You had the heart to put up with Broly's stubborn butt, so I'll happily be there for you." Merida giggles "Thanks Bulma. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Bulma smiles "So, how do you think the guys are getting along?" Merida smirks "Those two are probably training, or having fun beating the crap out of each other." Bulma giggles "You're probably right."

Broly and Vegeta trade punches in their base form at 100 times Earth's gravity. Broly and Vegeta connect fists and they backflip from each other. Broly smirks, drenched in sweat and out of breath, as was Vegeta. Broly wipes his forehead on the back of his arm "So, this is how you have developed?" Vegeta nods "I will eventually fight Kakarot again. Until then, I won't waste one day that I could use to get stronger." Broly nods "So, I was surprised to see you settled down with an earth woman." Vegeta chuckles, turning off the gravity controls "As have you." He throws Broly a bottle of water. Broly drains the bottle and pours some of it over his head.

"Are all Earth women as difficult as Merida? She's always demanding, telling me I can't do things." Vegeta chuckles "Merida doesn't have anything on Bulma." Broly sighs "So, Merida and I mated." Vegeta smirks "Congratulations, another half breed child to add to our dwindled numbers." Broly chuckles and rubs the back of his neck "Merida was pissed. But she's the one who forced herself on me." Vegeta chuckles "I should expect so, the way she eyed you while you weren't looking. Bulma was the same, she was upset about getting pregnant." Broly turns to him "So, what did you do after you got her pregnant?" Vegeta laughs and folds his arms "I flew off into space for a year and a half for my training to turn Super Saiyan."

Merida hears a scream from the kitchen, and she runs towards the source. Broly walks in the kitchen as well and Naga stands to her full height, clenching her fists "Emmy was in one of my pans and she scared the crap out of me!" Merida pulls off the lid and she aww's at the small glob of goo with eyes in the pot. Emmy leaps out and she stretches to her full size. She slinks across the floor and latches onto Broly "Hey wait!" She covers him and he tries to shake her loose "Hey, get off me!" Emmy suctions the sweat right off his body and reforms in her child like state "Emmy was thirsty." Merida cups her head in her hands "It's called a faucet, and you can get water from it. Broly, are you okay?" He clenches his fists "I can still vaporize it." Vegeta glares at Emmy "Touch me and I'll vaporize everything within a five mile radius. Understood?"

 **So I get that red slimes are known for being highly acidic but I liked the concept art for the black slime better.**


	9. My Daily Life With My New Houseguest?

As nice as it was to stay in Bulma's home, Merida was happy to be back in her own house. The first thing she noticed is that the contractors expanded on her house, and made it slightly larger on all sides. All new siding, new windows, she wasn't quite sure if she walked up to the right house at first. Smith smiles "Well, here you go. I think the guys did a stellar job." Merida nods "Yeah, they sure did. Thanks Smith." Smith giggles, pushing her glasses up on her nose "Oh don't thank me yet. You are going to repay this favor, and I already know how. So, I'll leave you all to get resettled into your house." Merida frowns "What do you-" Smith waves as she hurries back to her car "Bye!"

Merida huffs "Wow. Didn't even bother explaining herself. Just runs off, like she has places to be." Naga tilts her head "Um... because she does?" Merida waves her off and opens the door. Other than the new white walls and black furnature and carpet, the first thing to catch Merida's attention is the Nekomimi laying casually on her new couch and reading a magazine. She was tall and thin, with her lanky legs hanging off the arm of the couch. The left half of her hair is brown, with a black ear, and the right half is black, with a brown ear, one white stripe seperating the two halves of her hair like a calico. She was wearing a white halter top and black jeans. Her green eyes dart to the group at the door, then her attention turns back to her magazine.

"Hey." Merida folds her arms "So, this is what Smith said when she said I was going to pay her back." Broly groans "Would it kill her to get another guy in here?" Naga giggles "Well, we could always move my boy toy in." Merida narrows her eyes "Nice try, but then I'll never be able to get you two to leave your room." Merida walks towards the Neko "Hey. I'm Merida. I'm assuming I'm your new host." The Neko turns to her, a largely dissinterested look on her face "My name is Kaliegh. And yeah, I'm the new addition to your growing family. You have a nice place." Merida smiles "Thanks. Of course it's all new to me. I just had it renovated." Naga leans against the wall "Look miss, the living room is black and white like me. I'm camoflauged!"

Merida giggles "Kaliegh, this is Naga, Emmy, and the big guy is Broly." Kaliegh stands and looks to each one of them "So, now I understand why you guys have a big workout room." She smirks "I like to go for runs but you guys take it to the next level here." Merida giggles "I don't like to brag-" Broly chuckles "I do." Merida flexes "But I think my results speak for themselves. Though... if I keep it up, at this rate I won't look pretty in a dress." Kaliegh nods a little "So, Merida, Broly, Naga and Emmy. Just out of curiousity, when is lunch? Because I'm starving." Broly grunts "I expect you will fit in well here."

True to her domestic house pet counterpart, Kaliegh loved fish. She let out a low growl when Broly's fork got close to a particular cut of salmon, much to his shock. Before anyone could recover from her outburst she wolfed it down, then looked at each person in turn and let out a nervous giggle "Sorry... I really like fish. Like, alot." She blushes and looks away until everyone goes back to their food. Merida was a little surprised by the whole ordeal, with the Neko generally showing little interest in things, but the things she does show interest in seem to ilicit alot of emotion from her. So then it became Merida's mission to find out what Kaliegh enjoyed, to try to make her stay as warm as possible.

After lunch Kaliegh settled in for a short nap, with Broly and Merida settling in to their daily workout. A new terror now encrotched upon them in their workout routines. The ever present risk of Emmy and her... touchy feely ways, made Broly slightly nervous. He had disliked the slime since he met her, and she continued to make him uncomfortable. When she jumped him after a workout, her slimy body covering his was extremely unsettling and Broly knew that she did it not for the moisture, but for the fun of it.

After 4 hours of working out and some light sparring (Merida's form was beginning to impress Broly) Broly made his way out of the workout room, wiping his face off with a towel. Predictably, Emmy was lying in wait. Her slimy body springs onto Broly, but she got a surprise this time. A ki barrier surrounds Broly and Emmy ends up covering the shield like a bug splattered on a windshield "Nice try. But I won't be your plaything little slime. Run along." Emmy reforms, her arms folded over her chest and her lip has a slight pout as she glares at Broly. Broly smirks "Yeah, so I don't play fair. Deal with it."

After a largely uneventful night, Broly and Merida settled into seperate rooms for the first time in several days. Merida woke up to being shaken gently. Kaliegh is straddling her lap, hands on either side of her head. Kaliegh purrs happily and smiles wide "Oh, good morning." Merida stares up at Kaliegh blankly "Um... hi?" Kaliegh smiles "I'm hungry." Merida giggles "You take after cats alot more than I would of thought." Kaliegh giggles "Well, I do like cuddling... and eating fish. Speaking of cuddling." Kaliegh snuggles up to Merida and purrs. Merida cannot resist the urge to softly pet her ears. This makes Kaliegh purr louder.

Merida's bedroom door slides open and Broly clears his throat "Um..." Merida looks over at Broly and raises her hands "It's not what it looks like!" Broly folds his arms "Sure." He chuckles "You know where to find me." Kaliegh stretches, still straddling Merida "After breakfast, we should go on a run together. I was hoping you could show me around a little." Merida nods a little "Course. That'll be fun." Merida began to make breakfast, while Kaliegh watched on curiously. Merida smiles "So, you want to learn how to cook?" Kaliegh frowns "Na..." Merida giggles "Why not? Cooking can be fun." Kaliegh shrugs "Sounds like alot of work."

Naga slithers into the kitchen "I like the new kitchen layout. But now I don't know where anything is." Merida turns to Naga "Help me make some breakfast, would ya?" Naga puts on an apron, which says Kiss the Cook, and she sets to work quickly throwing together breakfast. Merida tried to assist as much as she could, but more or less got in the way. Naga giggles as Merida nearly trips over her tail for the third time "I hate to kick you out of your own kitchen miss, but I've been cooking meals for Broly for so long that I'm quicker doing it alone." Merida folds her arms and huffs "In that case, I'm going to work out with Broly." Kaliegh shrugs "I'll be in my room."

Merida dresses in her workout gear, but on her way to the new workout room she hears a yell from Kaliegh's room. She walks up to her bedroom door and she hears Kaliegh on the other side "Damn it!" Merida pushes the door open and she sees Kaliegh sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her T.V, playing a video game with a headset on that was modified for her cat ears. Kaliegh groans "You (beep)! Stop (beep)ing camping in that mother (beep)ing damn corner!" She growls in frustration, then Merida's foot causes a floorboard to creak. Kaliegh turns to her "Hey, get out of my room! MY space!" She turns back to her game "Son of a bi... Yeah keep laughing." She turns to Merida again "Is breakfast almost ready?" Merida nods "Yeah..." Kaliegh sighs "Fine. I was done playing with these little brats anyway."

As everyone starts eating breakfast Merida smiles and turns to her new homebody "So, Kaliegh, you love playing video games?" Kaliegh shrugs and swallows her bite "Well, I mean, my other host family had a single mother and her teenage son who was a gamer. He showed me how to play, and I got addicted to kicking losers butt's online. It's fun. Especially since, as a Nekomimi, my reaction time and my perception is better than most of those punks." Merida giggles "I haven't played games since I owned a handheld. I might give it a try sometime." Kaliegh folds her arms "Sure. but you'll never be as good as me." Broly chuckles "I bet if you told me the controls I would destroy you at this little game of yours." Kaliegh stands up and clenches her fist "You're on!"

Broly sits down in a chair, and Kaliegh sits on the floor cross legged, both holding a controller. There is a cardboard piece that seperates the top and bottom screen, long enough so Broly cannot see her screen, so that he couldn't screen peek. She looks back at him "Prepare to be destroyed." She explains the controls, and Merida watches Broly over he shoulder as he goes through the different weapon options "I don't understand. What does semi-auto mean?" Kaliegh sighs "It means the gun fires one round for each trigger pull. Full auto means the weapon fires as long as you press the fire button. And burst fire fires several shots each time you press the fire button."

After equipping his character, Kaliegh sets up the match. After a few seconds of sprinting around the map, Broly spots Kaliegh and guns her down, much to her surprise "Beginner's luck." Broly chuckles "I wouldn't be so sure." After a few seconds Kaliegh stops before turning a corner and a flashbang lands next to her character. While she is stunned Broly kills her yet again "How the (beep)! You better not be able to see through that cardboard!" After a few more minutes the match comes to an end, with Broly up 11 to 3. Kaliegh was seething, and she turns to Broly "You've been playing a long while, haven't you?" Broly chuckles and shakes his head "No. This was my very first game." Kaliegh growls "You're lying."

Broly stands "You see, I have a vastly faster reation speed and better perception than you. Of course, these abilities are what you use to destroy people online, am I right?" Kaliegh sighs "This was just some life lesson?" Broly hands over the controller "If you ever want a rematch.." He smirks "You know where to find me." Kaliegh groans "You suck." Broly walks out of her room and walks back into his workout room. Merida leans against the chair, grinning "So, that was fun. And I think I understand the controls." Kaliegh sighs "Eh. I don't feel like playing."

A week passes, with Kaliegh being mostly quiet and keeping to herself. Merida walks into the living room, where Kaliegh is laying on the couch, reading a book. Merida sits down in a chair next to the couch, smiling "Hey. What are you reading?" Kaliegh shrugs "Just some book I picked up at the library." Merida sighs "Hey, can we talk?" Kaliegh looks over at Merida, eyes narrowed "Aren't we?" Merida giggles a little "I suppose. It's just... you have been moping around the house alot this past week. As your host... it's my job to keep you happy. So... I wanted to ask you what was wrong. You don't game anymore. You don't really talk to anyone. I'm getting really worried. This can't be about that versus match with Broly."

Kaliegh sighs "No... well more about what he said. About how I use my traits in order to beat people. I mean, he's right. Without them, I'm no good. I'm just garbage." Merida folds her arms "You take this gaming very seriously." Kaliegh folds her arms "Well, excuse me for taking the one thing I really like seriously." She puts her book down "I need to beat Broly, and get him back for this." Merida stands "Well, if you are going to beat him at this game, you are going to have to strategize how to overcome his advantage over you. After all, he's quicker than you." Kaliegh nods "Perhaps. But he doesn't understand alot of the game. Some of the equipment in the game can give me a distinct advantage. And if I switch between classes frequently, he won't be able to keep up with my changing strategies." Merida grins "See? Now let's put it to the test!"

After another rather short match, Broly stands from his chair, grinning in victory "9 to 6. That one was alot closer." Kaliegh sighs "Yeah. Good game." She stands and turns to him "Thanks for playing with me." Broly smiles "I enjoyed it. Gaming is kind of fun. Buuut, I think I'll stick to punching things." Broly walks out and Merida puts a hand on her shoulder "Well, you tried." Kaliegh smirks "It's all good. I figured I wouldn't win, but it was fun all the same. I actually gave him a run for his money. You know, I guess having played for so long, and always having that edge over everyone made me get a big head. So being beaten by a total noob really sucked. Man maybe I take this gaming too seriously."


End file.
